Past
by sagaaddict
Summary: What happens when your past comes back to hurt the one you love? Are you willing to put your family’s life at risk or even your own life to save him? Bella's the vamp Edward is the human and a nerd Twilight with a twist
1. Past

**Past**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

Why was I feeling so much pain? Why couldn't it stop? What had I ever done to deserve this? These questions were running through my mind as I felt a burning within myself. I didn't know what to do but I wanted it to end. I didn't know how to stop it though. I just wanted someone to stop the fire that I was feeling so that I could finally die peacefully.

I wondered why this was happening to me. I don't ever remember been mean to anyone, not my parents, grandparents, strangers, or friends. Sure there was that one time where I wanted the girl that went to my school to fall off her chair, of course that didn't happen, but I was just so lucky that I tripped in front of her. She laughed her ass off and the other kids at school too.

I only remember being nasty to her and I had a really good reason. Okay maybe my reason wasn't so... how could I put this...reasonable...I guess, I mean she did steal my cookie my first day of first grade. I was so mad but then I just ignored her and never thought anything bad about her because it all just backfired. Was this maybe the reason why I was feeling this because no one has to have a bad thought about someone no matter what the person has done?

Could god possibly hate me this much, to make me go through such pain? Was there something that he wanted me to do that I didn't? Was it because of that? I always followed my parent's orders and never complained. I had good grades in school I was even nice to people. I always helped those in need by donating old clothes to them or food.

Why did I deserve this, why? I wanted to scream my lungs out even though I knew it wasn't going to get rid of the pain. I felt that even if I did try to scream I couldn't because it was as if my lips were sealed together. I was also afraid that if I screamed it would just hurt more.

I don't know if any time had gone by but god I sure hope it had. I wanted to know how much more time I would have so that I could finally stop feeling this fire. I wondered if anybody had noticed the fire already. I'm sure that if they had they would've already put it out, right? Or did someone really hate me this much that they wouldn't even let me die in peace?

Why couldn't someone just throw a bucket of ice cold water on me? Just to see if the fire would go away for a few minutes. I heard myself groan as I felt another wave of fire.

"Don't worry, it's almost over." Someone whispered oh so gently in my ear. Over the whole burning I could feel something cold against my cheek. It was like relief from the fiery pits of hell I was going through. I heard some light footsteps and then someone slamming the door.

"What the hell is your problem?! I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't do this!" Someone else yelled. I could easily assume this was a girl from her tone of voice.

"Calm down sweetheart." This voice was different from the other two that I had just heard.

"How do you expect me to calm down when this idiot did this? She didn't deserve it no matter how much in love he was with her." The girl said as she tried to lower her voice. I didn't get what she was talking about but I could kind of sense that she was referring to me. I whimpered softly as I felt more fire spreading through my whole body.

"How much longer Nathan?"

"One more hour before the change is complete." I heard someone sigh frustrated and then some footsteps growing fainter.

I wished time could go by faster but it seemed that the faster I wanted time to go the slower it went. I started to count in my head trying to see if I could get my mind off the burning. Counting helped me a little but not enough to put the pain at the back of my head.

I felt my heart rate and breathing increase all at once. There was tingling all over my body as the heat intensified inside me. It was getting worse and worse but then suddenly it all stopped. My breathing, my heart, the tingling… it all just banished. I kept my eyes closed as I took it all in. I was finally able to escape from the burning inside me. I felt someone stroking my cheek lovingly.

"Open your eyes love." Someone said as I felt lips against mine. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to a beautiful face. He had black hair and sharp features but what caught my attention the most was his eyes. They were crimson red. I gasped and then in a matter of seconds I was against a wall in a crouch waiting to attack as soon as he made a move towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked as I noticed the other two figures by him. As soon as the words left my mouth I stood up and put a hand to my mouth. That voice was not mine, it just couldn't be. The shock quickly wore off and I tried to remember how the hell I had gotten here. I tried to come up with pictures in my mind but it was like the pictures were disappearing. I tried to hold them there but it was as if something or someone was going inside my head and trying to stop me.

I felt like something was pulling in my mind trying to block my memories out. I tried hard to keep a hold on the memories but they soon banished. I didn't know anything; I didn't know why I was standing in the room with three other people that I didn't know. I didn't even know why I had a hand up to my mouth. I knew I had been trying to figure something out though.

"Isabella, love, are you okay?" I looked up to a face that I had never seen before. The guy was muscular yet lean, with short black hair, sharp striking features and a beautiful face. I moved my eyes to a girl who was the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen, she was petite, had blonde short hair, and a perfect body. Then I looked towards the guy who had an arm around her. He was lean with brown short hair, and of a too well built.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Nathan, Isabella, your fiancée." The one with the black hair said and smiled at me. I was suddenly filled with images of us together hand in hand, kissing, hugging and having a fun time.

"Nathan?" I repeated. His smile became more pronounced as he stepped towards me. Unconsciously I stepped back and my back was met with the wall.

"Don't worry love, I promise I won't hurt you." He stepped closer to me and then when he was close enough he grabbed my face and crushed our lips together. I was filled with so much love and passion that I couldn't help but kiss him back.


	2. Memories

**Chapter Two**

**Not So Real**

**NPOV**

It was so hard to try and get those images out of her head. I don't want her to find out the truth about her past. But…it was like there was something blocking me out of that head of hers, as if unconsciously she was trying to keep me out but wasn't strong enough...yet. Maybe that was her power, she was a shield and I had to keep her in the dark because if she ever came in contact with that power my plans would be ruined.

I couldn't let that happen she was the love of my life and I wouldn't let her go so easily. She was going to be with me forever whether she liked it or not. Besides, if I couldn't have her, nobody could.

"Who are you?" She asked again curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm Nathan, Isabella, your fiancée." I smiled at her. Good thing I had slipped that ring in her finger while she was in the transformation. I used my power to fill her head with images of us together, fakes of course, nothing of that had ever happen but it would happen.

"Nathan?" She asked with her beautiful head tilted to the side. My smile became more pronounced as I heard her say my name. It was like music to my ears. I took cautious steps towards her; I didn't want her to attack me. She stepped back without wanting too. I guess her subconscious told her not to trust me.

"Don't worry love, I promise… I swear… I won't hurt you." It was true I would never hurt her and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I stepped closer to her and when I was close enough I grabbed her face in between my hands and crushed our lips together. _Feel love and passion. _I sent it towards her thoughts and she did as I told her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her body against mine. It felt so nice and great to finally have her in my arms.

_I can't wait to see until she finds out the truth. Can you imagine how she will feel? She's going to hate you for killing her dad and her grandma._ Crystal sent the thought into my head and I separated from Bella to growl at her.

_Then, when she finds her mother I wonder if that will trigger some memories. _She had a satisfied look on her face. I smiled at her and she looked confused. What she didn't know was that Bella was going to finish the job. I turned back to Bella with the same smile and saw that she was looking at Robert and Crystal.

"How rude of me," She turned her attention towards me to see what I had to say. "I'm sorry Bella, these are Crystal and Robert." I said as I pointed towards them.

"Hello." She greeted as she turned her attention towards them.

"Welcome to our coven Isabella." Crystal said and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Yes Bella, welcome." Robert said and smiled at her too.

She nodded and then brought her hands up to her neck. She frowned and I instantly knew what was wrong.

"You're thirsty; we need to take you hunting."

"But I don't feel thirsty. Can't I just grab some water to make the burning go away?" Oh great, how do you tell the love of your life that she's a blood sucking monster? I turned to Robert and Crystal for help but Crystal grinned right before taking a hold of Robert's hand and starting to walk away.

_We'll leave you alone so that you can explain to her what you made her. _I growled and in return I only heard Crystal's bell like laugh.

"Bella I have to tell you something." I said as I grabbed her hand in mine and kissed her finger were the ring was placed in.

"What is it?" She asked as she brought her other hand up to my face and put it against my cheek.

"You're not human anymore Bella. You're a vampire." I whispered.

"A vampire?" She asked surprised. She had stepped away from me and was now looking trough the window.

"Yes, I'm sorry. But you agreed to it, remember?" I told her as I sent new images into her head of her accepting it. When she was human and I told her she ran away from me and told me to let her be. But I just couldn't do that.

"Yeah, I remember." She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I was so glad that I had this power if not she wouldn't be hugging me right now.

"Come on." I took her hand in mine and took her to where she would be hunting.

I took her through the quiet, dark streets and couldn't help but remember the day we first met. The day was just like this and I was hunting. I remember that I saw her walking around the streets with her heart pumping loudly. It was so loud that I couldn't help but follow her. I eventually cornered her and she begged me not to kill her.

I told her that I would let her leave as long as we could keep meeting. Everything was going fine we kept meeting but then she told me that she liked a human named Ian. I was mad and told her to stay away from him. She told me that I wasn't anyone to tell her what to do and left. Then after a while I got tired of keeping secrets from her and told her what I was. She ran away from me and told me to leave her alone. I waited the next day to see if she would come to our meeting place but she didn't.

I remember going to her house and searching for her when I spotted them together. He had his arms around her and was kissing her. I was so mad that day but I just ran away from the house. When she got in a car with her father and grandmother I made them have an accident by cutting the brakes. Her father and grandmother died instantly leaving her in an awful condition. I took her to our house and changed her before she died.

"I remember this place." I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard her voice.


	3. Recognition

**Chapter Three**

**Recognition **

**BPOV**

Nathan dragged me around unknown streets. I didn't remember anything yet and anything that I did was from Nathan telling me. Even though those images of us ran around in my head I didn't believe them but Nathan seemed like a sweet guy. I could give him a chance.

We stopped at a house that looked familiar yet at the same time it didn't. The house was huge which probably meant it belonged to a rich family. It was white and it looked old fashioned. An image ran through my head of me running towards the house and entering without a second thought.

"I remember this place." I whispered to myself. Nathan stopped walking and turned to me with a worried expression that lasted about three seconds before he quickly changed it.

"No you don't." He said and looked deeply into my eyes. I looked around disoriented and didn't know where we were.

"Where are we?" Nathan took a deep breath before answering.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told. "Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell." I took a deep breath and came across and amazingly sweet scent. It smelled amazing that I felt like my mouth was watering but when I swallowed I felt a deep distaste for it.

"I smell something sweet and mouth watering." I said as I took another deep breath.

"Tell me what you hear." I listened closely and heard a…beating? Of what? I focused on the sound and from the sound of it, it was a heart. My mouth watered more if that was even possible.

"Heart." I licked my lips and I didn't even know why.

"Go get her." I looked around and found a tree that was close to a window. I climbed it up and then looked around the window to see if anyone was present. The beating of the heart was louder if that was even possible. It was like my mind wasn't my own and I wanted to get it back but I could hear a vicious growl just at the thought of getting what little humanity I had left.

I held on to my breathing as I noticed that the room looked oddly familiar. My humanity rose up and I wasn't thinking like a hunter anymore which I was oddly thankful for. I was afraid of falling as I jumped to the window sill but was relieved when I made it across the short distance. I looked around the room and saw pictures. The first one was of a baby in the arms of her mother and her father behind them looking at the child.

The child was beautiful. I looked at more pictures and noticed how the girl looked older and older. I saw another picture of the girl when she was a lot older, probably around fifteen, and when I was about to go to another picture I noticed a mirror and looked at my reflection. I gasped as I noticed the similarity between the girl and me. I looked so familiar to her... that girl... was me. I heard another gasp from behind me and saw the reflection of a human woman.

"Bella?" She asked unsure but I wasn't sure if she was asking me or herself. I turned around as some memories came to me. Being in the car with dad and grandma…Ian...Nathan in the alley...Nathan letting me live and telling me to meet him again...meeting Nathan...Nathan telling me he was a vampire...running away from him...he lied to me. HE LIED TO ME! I'm so stupid he told me he could control minds and made them do whatever he wanted. He told me that he could make you feel what he wanted and he also said that he could create illusions.

"Mom." I could feel a tearless sob escape my lips as I recognized her.

"My baby!" She exclaimed as she ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back gently trying not to put as much pressure as the one she was putting. "I thought you were dead. I thought you died on the car crash with your father and your grandma."

"Dad and grandma are dead?" I asked as another sob escaped. She put me at arms length and studied me for a minute.

"You look so different sweetheart." She said as she looked at me. "Why are your eyes red?" I was about to answer when my head started pounding. I fell on my knees and brought my hands up to the sides of my head to try and stop the pounding.

"Bella!" My mom said surprised as I fell to the ground. _Attack her! She's your prey, do what you have to do! _A voice inside my head screamed. _I will not hurt my mother, I will not hurt her._ I chanted over and over again as I tried to get control over my body.

"Mom, leave run away from me! I don't want to hurt you." It was very hard to get the words out of my mouth but I accomplished it.

"You won't hurt me sweetheart, tell me what's wrong, and why are you in so much pain?" She asked as she kneeled in front of me.

"Mom please, leave I don't have control over I can do or not." I pleaded with her but she stood by my side. "Mom, please." I begged she only shook her head in return.

"I won't leave sweetheart. I won't leave you alone." _Attack, now! _I had to leave I had to… before I made a move though I launched myself at my mother. I pinned her to the ground and then brought my mouth towards her neck. I pierced my teeth through her skin and then started to suck her blood out. I wanted to stop, I wanted to pull myself away and run. I wanted to kill myself for what I was doing.

"I love you baby." I heard as I kept draining her. When I was finally done and I had regained my mind back I sat there and looked at her lifeless body. A dry sob escaped as I brought her to my chest and drowned my face into her hair.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom...I'm so sorry...mom, mom." I sobbed harder but kept a light hold on her. I rocked us back and forth. I looked at her neck and saw that she had a locket around it. I pulled it off and put it in my pocket.

"You have great control you know." I looked up at Nathan and glared at him.

"I hate you!" I wasn't sad anymore now I was pissed. I wanted to rip his body up then use his head as a soccer ball.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He shook his head with a smile in place. He started approaching me slowly trying to gauge my reaction. I stood up after gently setting my mom's body on the ground.

"I want you to stay away from me!" He stopped and looked up into my eyes.

"I can't do that Bella, can't you see that I love you. I did all this for you." He motioned with his hands around us. "I made you into what you are because of the love I feel towards you. I've been alone for too long Bella. I think its time to get what I want."

"And what exactly is that?" I asked as I took a deep breath.

"Well for starters, I would like to make it official that you belong to me... I just want to make you mine. Feel what you're made of." He said and grinned.

"And what if I told you, that you can die for all I care." I stood in my place trying to pay attention to my mind. Focusing, trying to see if I could stop him from getting control of my mind. There it was, a little tug, like a piece of tape that you try to take off but it's really stuck that you have to use more force. I focused on it and tried to keep it out. The tug at first was gentle and then it started to come with more force but nothing happened.

The tug went away and I looked at Nathan to see him worried. Now it was my turn to get control of the situation. I smiled angelically at him.

"Have you ever heard that you can't always get what you want?"

"Well I'll just have to try harder wont I?" He launched himself at me and pinned me to the ground. I was expecting him doing a mental attack not a physical one.

"Get off of me!" I yelled as I pushed as hard as I could against his chest. The force of my push made him go back to the other wall and then went through it and ending in another room. I looked at my hands and then at the hole that Nathan went through. He looked as surprised as I was. The surprised quickly left him and he pushed himself away from the wall to dust himself off of the debris.

**NPOV**

To say I was surprised was an understatement, a really, really big understatement. I pushed myself off the wall and wiped myself off of the debris from the impact. I looked up to find Isabella looking at her hands. She looked up at me and before I could start moving towards her she made a run for it. A growl deep within my chest erupted at her running away...from _me_.

I took off after her following her scent. She was so much faster then me though because she was a newborn. A newborn that could control her emotions, who could stop herself from attacking a human, a _very _powerful newborn. She was going through the forest at an incredible speed I knew I would not be able to catch her but I was going to see if she was off guard so that I could use a mental attack towards her.

I could see her ahead of me by a few miles. _Stop! _She suddenly stopped and stayed in place. I stopped too and concentrated. _Come back right now! _She turned around and took a step forwards then another and then she stopped again and shook her head. No! I lost control over her mind and she turned back around and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could let me only to find the edge of the Atlantic Ocean and no sign of her. I couldn't even smell her scent.

The moonlight was shining above the beach and I could see something shining. I bent down and picked up what had gotten my attention. It was the ring that I had placed in her finger. A growl escaped my lips before I could control it.

"NO!"

**Hey guys, I have a poll in my page and I really want to know your answer could you please check it out. I promise that I'll put another chapter up by eight tonight if I get at least three people answer the question in my poll. **


	4. Present

**Chapter Four **

**Present**

**BPOV**

Today was January 5th 2009 the 80th anniversary of the death of my mother...which I caused. Even though it had happened eighty years ago I couldn't stop myself from feeling the way I did. Worthless, guilty, stupid, and angry at myself for not being able to control my thirst all that time ago, the family that I now had tried to help me go through the anger and pain of her loss. They gave me all the love I needed which I returned and I know that if I needed to give my life for our family I would do it without a second thought.

"Are you going to school today?" Alice, one of my two sisters, asked. I was in my bed sulking about what I had done.

"You already know." I told her and tried to smile, keyword tried. She sighed and sat down right by me. She started to go through my hair with her hand.

"You could've made a last minute decision." She whispered knowing that I could hear her perfectly.

"I'd rather sulk alone than have you guys give me pitied glances."

"Bella we don't-"

"Don't try to deny it Alice, you know it's true." I said and sighed.

"Well, we're about to leave, do you have the keys to your car?" I dug my hand in my jeans pocket and handed it the keys to her.

"Take care of my baby." I told her before dropping the keys in her hand.

"I'll take care of it as if it was my own." She gave me a peck on the cheek and made her way out of my room. I sighed and closed my eyes remembering how I had met the Cullen's.

_Flashback:_

_I came out with a plan to end my pitiful excuse of existence. I decided that in order to end my life I was going to need a little help. My creativity had gone away after all the plans I thought would work failed me. I had tried to drown myself, which was useless when I discovered that I didn't have to breathe. I tried to jump from a cliff and landed on my feet perfectly. I had tried to starve myself for a few days and was weak but the bloodlust only increased instead of me dying. _

_Now the only plan that I could come up with was to get a group of vampires pissed so that they would end up killing me. But before this took place I needed to find my target and try to pose as a danger. From the signs that I had seen around the country I was in Canada so I decided to start my search there through the woods because I had just gotten out of a cave._

_I was walking around when I came into a vampire scent. I followed it just using my instincts as a hunter. In a matter of minutes I was on top of a tree looking down at my last hope of death. There were six vampires and from the looks of it, it looked like they were camping. I didn't know which one I was going to attack but then my sight landed on the biggest one of all of them. _

_I could guess that he was stronger then the others and he would be able to end my miserable excuse of a life instantly. I jumped from my tree at him using all the strength that I had. I pinned him to the ground and hissed dangerously in his ear. I had the attention of all of them. The one on the bottom of me grunted and before anyone made a move he turned us over so that he could kill me. He had his hand around my throat and I could feel that he was about to put enough pressure to cut my head off. _

_I instantly started to feel grateful that he was about to finish me off. Just when he was about to do what I wanted someone stopped him. _

_"Emmett, stop!" Everyone turned to look at the blond guy who prevented the big one from doing what I wanted. _

_"Jasper, why do you always have to ruin my fun?" 'Emmett' whined and I felt the pressure from his hand lessening. _

_"Because Emmett she feels grateful that you're about to end her existence." 'Jasper' said as he made Emmett get from on top of me. I sighed this was great, another plan ruined. _

_"Why did you have to open your mouth?" I asked Jasper a little irritated. _

_"Hey, I just saved your life you should be thanking me." He said as he too got irritated. _

_"Well, what if I wanted him to kill me?" I got up from my place and was about to leave to find other vampires that I could piss off so that they would actually do what this blond guy stopped the big guy from doing._

_"Wait!" I turned to look at the pixie girl who ran towards the guy that I was mad at. _

_"Yes?" I really needed to get going. _

_"I'm Alice I can see the future and I can tell you that you're not going to find any vampires for the next two days and that you will come back to us and ask us to kill you. I want to save you all that trouble and-" _

_"And you're going to do me the favor right now so that I don't even have to look around for other vampires?" I asked feeling a little of hope. _

_"NO!" She exclaimed indignantly. "You're going to become part of our family and you will hunt our way." She said and smiled a little too brightly at me for my taste. _

_"Yeah... I'll bet not." I said and turned around and went running before I actually listened to the pixie girl. _

_End of Flashback _

I smiled as I remembered going back to them and doing what Alice told me I would be doing. That's when I learned to never bet against Alice. They helped me a lot, especially Emmett and Jasper. Jasper helped me by using his power and sending me waves of calm while Emmett helped by fighting against me to get my anger out in a 'positive' way as he called it. In return I helped Emmett prank Jasper and Jasper to control his bloodlust the way I learned to control my bloodlust.

We found out that I was a shield after Carlisle took me to one of his friends named Eleazar who just by looking at you knew your power. I had trained with Serena who helped me use my power and understand it. She helped me by practicing with me and I learned how to use it to protect other people and myself from mental attacks. We discovered that I could use it for physical attacks when Emmett tried to catch me by surprise. I still remember seeing his face when he couldn't get close enough towards me.

The weird thing about me is that I have another power besides that which Emmett also helped me discover. He got me really mad one time and I just moved my hand like I wanted to slap him but from a distance and saw that a newspaper hit his head when I moved my hand. That's when I discovered that I also had the power to move things with my hands without having to concentrate. I heard a knock at the door and allowed Esme to step into my room. She smiled at me and then took a seat by my side.

"How do you feel dear?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me in a motherly gesture.

"I feel...okay I guess."

"You can tell me the truth you know?"

"Trust me Esme, you don't want to hear the truth."

"Try me." I closed my eyes and thought of how I was going to express how I felt. I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"I sometimes feel like I don't belong, I feel that I should leave, Esme please let me finish," I asked her as soon as I noticed she was going to interrupt me. When I was sure she wasn't I continued. "I feel like I should leave but only for a while. Get my mind off of everything and just be alone from another vampire and or human so that I can think and maybe get over my mom's death. I feel like...if I had sometime alone...I could probably forgive myself for what I did...maybe...just maybe revisit where I...where I took her life...to ask her for forgiveness." I hadn't noticed that I was sobbing quietly until Esme rubbed my back.

"Whatever you need sweetheart, but incase you do leave, just promise to come back to me." I nodded against her chest and just hugged her promising that I would never leave for good.

**Okay I didn't get the three people to go an answer my poll question but I guess you just sometimes can't avoid dissapointment. I didn't want to dissapoint you guys so I still put the chapter up. Hope you guys like it. **


	5. New School

**Chapter Five**

**New School**

**EPOV**

"Are we going to ride to school together?" I asked Dana, my cousin, quietly as I grabbed my backpack and put it over my shoulder. Dana turned her brown icy eyes towards me and glared as if she hated me, which she probably did, and then gave a laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you really think that I'm going to be seen with you? I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately, you're a total nerd." She snorted and then started walking towards the door. "Oh, and make sure not to tell anyone were related. I don't want my reputation to go downhill."

I hated this, I hated that my parents had to die in a car crash, I hated that they had to give my custody to my aunt and I hated that I had to leave Chicago to live here. Oh, and I also hated been qualified in the school like being a dork and a nerd. Tears were threatening to fall down but I only took a deep breath. I didn't want to be seen as a sissy too.

The good thing about all of this is that in some months I'll be eighteen and I can get the hell out of this hell hole I will be living in known as Forks. I made my way to my car which was a Volvo and got in. I was so glad that my parents had had money so I didn't have to worry about anything.

When I got to school I found a free spot and noticed that cars were starting to arrive so I made my way to the office. When I got there I saw a redheaded lady behind the counter with her eyes glued to the computer that was in front of her. I walked right up and pretended to cough. She looked at me startled and then smiled.

"Hi, I'm Edward Masen; I came to pick my schedule up." I said politely.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you dear. Let me get that schedule for you and a map of the school." She turned back to her computer and then handed me a paper that she printed out. She highlighted the easiest routes to my classes and gave me a pink slip of paper that had to be signed by all my teachers and return to the office by the end of the day. I thanked her and then stepped out to see if I could find my way around school.

I was looking at my map as I walked so that I wouldn't get lost and then ask for directions, bad idea. I bumped into someone and then looked up to see who my victim had been. It was a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes that had his hair up in spikes.

"Watch where you're going." He said and shoved me back that I fell to the ground on my butt. I heard laughter and looked up to see a group of people, my cousin included, laughing at me. I only got up red faced and apologized.

"I'm…so-sorry." I stuttered out as my face got hot.

"You better be." He said and then turned back to his group of friends. I walked right by but not before hearing them talking about me.

"He's the new kid isn't he?" Someone asked.

"I don't know but he is such a nerd." Someone else answered and they started laughing again. I sighed and made my way to my first hour which was English class. I introduced myself to the teacher and then he signed my slip of paper and assigned me a seat. I walked towards my seat and sat down.

The rest of my morning went like that, with some introductions here and there, but nothing exciting. The class before my lunch hour was Trigonometry where I met Ben Cheney a really nice guy who invited me to seat at his lunch table. I agreed and after class I walked with him into the cafeteria. We went through the food line and got lunch.

When we made it to his table he introduced Angela, a really quiet and shy girl, who's his girlfriend. Eric, who looked like the chessboard kind of geek, Jillian another shy girl, Austin who's into Star Wars, and Leslie who is more outgoing than the other two girls.

It was nice and easy to talk to them without been judged or made fun of. We had fun and I actually had a good time and found myself slightly smiling. I looked around the lunch room and my eyes landed on a group of two guys and two girls who were all looking in different directions. I hadn't noticed them around the day today so I only stared.

"It's not polite to stare Edward." I turned to Angela blushing slightly while hanging my head.

"I know." I said quietly and heard her giggle.

"They're the Cullen's and Hale's." Leslie answered. I turned to look at her and then the table again.

"Who's who?"

"The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they're twins. Then there's Alice the short girl, Emmett the big guy and then there's Isabella though she prefers to go by Bella. They're the Cullen's. They're all together, Jasper and Alice and then Emmett and Rosalie, except Bella she doesn't like anyone in school or she either thinks she's too good for anyone." I looked at the table while she said all this and didn't find the other girl she was talking about.

"Where's Bella, or does she not sit with them?" I asked as I turned back to Leslie.

"She's not here today but they always sit together. They mostly keep to themselves." I nodded in understanding and turned back to my food. The rest of lunch was quiet and then Angela, Leslie and I walked to Biology, a class we shared together. I walked right up to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen." The bald teacher turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Right, you're new here. Um… sit on the right side of the last table. You will be sitting next to Miss Cullen." He signed my slip and I then made my way over to my seat. The seat next to me was empty the whole class period so that meant that Bella would be my lab partner.

After that I walked to my Spanish class and did the same thing as in my previous class. The teacher there told me to sit by Mr. Cullen and when I did he turned to me and smiled. He was the big guy. My eyes only widen and I muttered hi at him. He only chuckled and turned his attention towards the teacher.

I swear I tried to pay attention but had a hard time because I already knew what I was learning. I had already taken Spanish classes and I was really good at them. The rest of the class went like that and when it was over I was really happy. I made my way into the parking lot and got into my car.

When I got to my aunt's house, I refuse to call it home, I took a deep breath before finally deciding to head in. I saw my aunt inside cooking something while grumbling under her breath. I wanted to go up the stairs unnoticed but didn't accomplish it.

"Edward, how was school?" She asked before I even made it to the stairs. I turned to look at her and found her glaring at me like always.

"It was fine." I said with my head hanging.

"Go to your room, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day." She commanded. I nodded before going up the stairs into my room. Could my life seriously get any worse, and why did my parents sent me to live with an aunt that hated my guts? Oh yeah, that's right, because I have no one else. I thought grimly as I made my way up to my room feeling alone.

**Here he is. Hope you guys liked this chapter I thought it was funny when Emmett scared Edward. Review.**


	6. New Kid

**Chapter Six**

**New Kid**

**BPOV**

"Bella be-" before Alice could finish her sentence a snowball hit the side of my face. I looked towards the direction where the snowball had come from and noticed Emmett whistling with his hands in his pockets and looking innocent. Oh, he would totally and completely pay.

"Why don't we head for lunch?" Jasper suggested as he grabbed Alice's hand and led her to the lunch room. Emmett quickly did the same to Rose before I could have my payback so I grabbed some snow in my hand and formed it into a ball.

We made our way to our regular table with our 'food' or props. When Emmett turned to look at Rose I quickly threw the ball at him at vampire speed. It landed in his head and he turned to look at me with a smirk. He put his hands against the table and then raised himself up to shake his head at me. The snow hit my face and Rose and Alice just tried to avoid it.

"Ugh!" Rose wiped some of the snow that had fallen on her clothes while I wiped my face from the water.

"Sorry babe." Emmett said as he kissed Rose's cheek. She pushed him and he fell out of his chair. The rest of us laughed quietly while he slowly got back up.

"You're going to pay." Emmett threatened as he turned his attention towards me.

"Why me?" I asked with an incredulous look.

"Who was the one that threw the snowball at me which then caused Rose to get mad at me?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, well who was the one that threw the snowball at me in the first place which then caused me to throw a snowball at him which then caused _him _to shake his head while _he_ had snow on his hair?"

"Okay, moot point." He said and then turned his attention to another table and grinned evilly at all of us.

"What are you planning Emmett?" I asked as soon as I noticed his expression.

"Why would I be planning something Belly-pooh?" He asked as he gave me and angelic expression, I swear I could almost hear the background music telling me he was really an angel sent from heaven to help us all or more like destroy us.

"Yes Emmett you have that mischievous look in your eye, that always appears when you have a plan, and I can feel the excitement radiating from you." Jasper said and studied Emmett while he talked.

"Gees it's always like this with you guys. Why would you think so badly of me?" He showed a hurt expression which if I wasn't a vampire or have known him for so long I would have fallen for.

"Well Emmett let me remind you why. Remember that time when you drove my car into the pool, or the time when you set the forest on fire to see if Smokey the bear would come, then you thought it would be funny to freeze Alice's credit cards in the refrigerator-" I was cut off by Rosalie.

"Or the time where you thought that painting my car pink would be funny."

"Or the time when you let a hundred rats out in the house." Jasper added with a small smile.

"Or the time you thought it would be hilarious to put green die in my shampoo which only backfired because I saw what you did before hand and I used the green die for _your_ shampoo." Alice said and we all burst out laughing. Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Okay, okay I get it you don't have to keep going." He sulked in his chair while the rest of us tried to calm down. I looked around the cafeteria and saw that people were staring at us because we usually were quiet.

"Guys we have an audience." I warned too fast for anyone to see that I moved my lips or talked at all. Jasper immediately sent out a wave of calm and we all now just had smiles across our faces remembering Emmett's green hair.

"So Emmett, are you going to tell us your plan or do we have to force it out of you." I gave him and evil smile and he only gulped.

"Fine, okay, so the new kid sits by me and I get a kick out of scaring the crap out of him during our last period." Emmett smiled probably at the memory of it.

"Who's the new kid?" I asked anyone who would be willing to answer the question.

"Bella don't you ever eavesdrop on your classmates?" Alice asked with a smile across her face.

"I'm not much of a person for gossip Alice, like _you_ would understand." I said and returned her smile with my most dazzling one.

"I feel offended Bella, I do not gossip." She said and crossed her arms while looking at the opposite direction from me.

"Come on Alice, you know you're dying to tell me, or do you want me to go to Jessica Stanley so she can spill the beans."

"First of all Bella, I'm already dead and you could go to her for all I care." She said without looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. I put my hands against the table and tried to stand up but Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back in my chair.

"If you insist, I will tell you." I smiled and shook my head but listened to what she had to say. "Okay so he just moved here from Chicago, I really don't know the reason why but he is living with his aunt. All the students at school view him as a nerd-" She was cut off by Rosalie.

"Oh, please Alice, like he's not. Haven't you seen the _clothes_ and the _glasses_ that he wears." Rosalie scoffed while she crossed her arms. Ah, the vanity of my sister. She noticed my expression and looked annoyed.

"It's the truth."

"Stop interrupting me Rose." Alice said and then turned back to tell me what she was saying before she so rudely got interrupted. "So anyway, people view him as a nerd, you know Dana, right?" She didn't give me a chance to respond she just kept talking. "Well she is his cousin but she doesn't want anybody to find out, she is a total ass to him just as the other kids and no one likes him because he is a nerd. Everyone of Dana's group picks on him for no apparent reason." She said and shrugged as she finished.

"What's his name?" It's not that I was really interested in him just that the way she described how the people treated him made me feel protective of him without even knowing why. She was about to answer just as Rosalie said that we should head to class. I looked around the cafeteria and noticed that half of the room was empty. We all agreed and Alice didn't get a chance to tell me what his name was. I guess I just had to find out on my own.

I walked to class slowly and looked to my seat where I found someone occupying the space, which used to be empty, next to my it. I didn't recognize the figure so I figured it was the new kid. When I made it to the desk I pulled my chair out so that it made a squealing sound. I saw him jump and look up at me with wide eyes. He quickly turned away from my gaze and went back to drawing aimless patters in his notebook. I frowned why didn't he talk to me, I guess I was going to have to make the first move.

"I'm Bella Cullen, I wasn't here yesterday so I didn't get a chance to introduce myself and you are?" He stiffened before he slowly turned his attention towards me.

"You-you-you're talking to me?" He managed to stutter out. I was confused at his answer so I looked around to see if anybody was around us. No one was even paying attention except for Leslie Kurtz who was... glaring at me? I turned back to him with a smile.

"Well, I don't see anybody else around here except you." I answered and saw him blush beet red. I was so glad that I had hunted yesterday.

"It's just that not many people talk to me or like me." He turned redder if that was even possible. "Especially someone like you." He whispered lowly as he looked at his hands and I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Well let's just say I'm not like most people." I whispered lowly but made sure he heard me. It was true I was a bloodsucking monster who killed her own mother because she couldn't control herself. It looked like he was struggling with something as his hands started shaking.

"I'm Edward Masen." He said as he looked towards me. I smiled and heard his heart rate speed up. I was wondering if I had scared him.

"It's nice to meet you Edward." I full out grinned but tried not to show so many teeth I didn't want him to go running around the school and embarrass himself.

"You too." Before either of us could say something else Mr. Banner came into the room and started class right away since he was a little late. He made us take notes for the rest of the period and I found myself bored...as always. When the bell finally rang I was excited to leave the room.

"See you around." I whispered towards Edward and smiled. He nodded and blushed, I wonder why. I stood up from my seat and then made my way to P.E, a class I shared with Alice.

***

"Well that class went well." Alice commented as we made our way to my car. I was about to tell her something when I noticed Edward coming out of the Spanish building with Emmett behind him. When Emmett noticed me he smiled evilly again and rubbed his hands together. I nudged Alice without looking away and she turned towards the direction where I pointed at. Emmett spread his arms out and then at the same time he touched Edward he screamed 'boo!' Edward jumped about a foot in the air and then turned around.

"I'm sorry dude you're just too easy to scare." Emmett said while trying to control his laughter falling miserably. Alice giggled along with Emmett and I only rolled my eyes at both of them.

**Guys you should totally go out and check my other story called Life Is Complicated. It's like Twilight too only with a different twist than this one. **


	7. Getting To Know You A Little Better

Chapter Seven

Getting To Know You A Little Better

BPOV

**Rosalie and Emmett left us in the parking lot as soon as they got out of the car. Jasper and Alice came to my side and Alice talked to me about a shopping trip to Seattle that she wanted to make. Even though I was listening to her I wasn't really interested in what she was telling me. I was looking around the parking lot to see if Edward had already made it to school. **

**I had promised myself that as long as I was around school no one would make fun of him or make him feel hurt. I thought that maybe by doing something for someone else it would make me feel better about myself and maybe forgive my sins. Or maybe just give me some peace in my mind. I also wanted to feel like there was a reason for why I was still alive. Alice was still talking when I noticed Jasper looking at a tree like it was the most interesting thing in the world. **

**"...you know just buy some new clothes because after all it was your fault that Emmett burned mine." Alice finished as she shook her head. **

**"How in the world was it my fault?" **

**"You dared him to burn my clothes and he did." I smiled at the memory and Alice hit my arm playfully. **

**"What?" I asked her with my smile still in place. She only stuck her tongue out at me and danced to Jasper's side. Jasper smiled at her and then turned back up to look at the tree. "What are you looking at Jazz?" I asked as I too looked at the tree but found nothing really worth I could stare at. **

**"Do you see that branch?" He said as he pointed at it. "It's the thickest and it's almost at the very top." I looked at the top of the tree and saw the branch that he was looking at. **

**"Yeah, I see it." It was thick and it looked like it was barely hanging onto the tree.**

"**Well I was just thinking that only a very small push or gust of wind would make it fall to the ground." He said and shrugged his shoulders. Just then a sophomore threw his friend against the tree and ran away. His friend followed and we noticed how the branch just hung onto the tree to whatever it could. **

"**Do you think we should do something about it?" Alice asked as she too noticed the branch. **

"**There really isn't anything we could do about it unless we climb the tree and make it fall. That would be too risky though because the branch is too high up." Jasper answered. **

"**Yeah, you're right." I looked around the parking lot one more time and didn't find Edward anywhere. I sighed and both Alice and Jasper turned to look at me. **

"**We should head in." They both nodded and I followed after them. **

**Jasper said goodbye before heading towards his class and Alice and I did the same. I started walking towards my class when I heard laughter coming from the corner that I was just about to turn. As soon as I did I spotted Mike and Tyler laughing while Edward was on the ground feeling with his hands around the floor for his glasses which were in Tyler's hand. I rolled my eyes at myself. I was doing a great job protecting him don't you think?**

"**It seems that Edward here can't see without these things right here." Tyler said as he and Mike punched fists. **

"**Can you please hand me my glasses back." Edward asked in a low voice which they were still able to hear. I was surprised at the fury and protectiveness that I felt over him. I started making my way over to them even though Tyler and Mike didn't realize it. Edward's back was facing my direction so he hadn't realized it either. **

"**Let me think about it…no!" Tyler said and another round of laughter took over him and Mike. **

"**Tyler, do you really want to get in trouble today? I've heard that one more detention and you're going to be suspended for the next two weeks. I wonder what you're father will say this time." I said as I took the last few steps that would make me be in front of them. They both looked towards me surprised. **

"**Okay fine we'll leave okay." They started retreating but I stopped them. **

"**You're forgetting something Tyler." I reminded him. **

"**Right." He threw the glasses carelessly my way and I was so happy in that moment that I had really fast reflexes. I caught the glasses before they hit the ground. I turned towards Edward and noticed that he was looking at me with surprise across his features. **

"**Are you all right?" **

"**Yes." I stretched my hand with his glasses in it and he did the same to take them from me. Without meaning to he touched my hand and then jerked his hand back from the cold probably. **

"**Sorry." I apologized and when he reached for his glasses again I made sure not to touch his hand. **

"**Thank you, Bella." He said while he put them on. I looked at the watch that was around my wrist and noticed that we had one minute to get to class. **

"**If I was you I would run towards my classroom as fast as I could." **

**EPOV**

After Bella turned away from me I did run as fast as I could to my class and made it to the classroom while the bell was ringing.

"How cliché Mr. Masen, saved by the bell." Mr. Mason said as he saw me entering the classroom. I instantly felt the blush on my cheeks and started heading to my seat when out of nowhere a foot was in my path. I didn't have any time to avoid it so I ended on the ground face first. I hit my cheek pretty hard and I was sure that I was going to get a bruise from it. I just heard laughter all around me and I felt how the tears were stinging my eyes from the anger I was feeling. I got up of the ground and picked my stuff up.

"What's up with all the commotion?" Mr. Mason asked. I looked at him and saw him glaring at the whole classroom. "How would you like it if someone laughed when you fell?!" He yelled. The whole class went quiet and then he turned to look at me. "Try to be more careful next time Mr. Masen." I nodded and just headed to my desk.

My whole morning went like that people 'accidently' tripped me and pushed me around. Oh, and somehow their hand hit exactly where my books where at and made them fall to the ground. But you know, it doesn't matter, because everything was accidental. They didn't mean anything by it. I really hope that you're getting my sarcasm because I don't know how to make it any heavier.

It was time for lunch and I was looking down so that I wouldn't be caught by surprise again and end up in the ground for the fifth time this morning. I walked carefully until I heard someone yell my name.

"Hey Edward?" I looked up and found one of the popular girls yelling my name. I was surprised that she did since none of them like me. I'm not surprised there; I mean which girl out there would like a nerd like me. "Be careful." She said and laughed. She was trying to distract me so that they could make me fall again.

It was too late to prevent anything from happening now so now I only prepared myself for the impact of the ground. I swear that the floor and I are going to become fast friends. Instead though I felt a hand encircle around my upper arm and stopped me from falling. My books did fall but I was still safely standing.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Edward. I think the whole school is going to need to cover the ground with sponge just so you don't hurt yourself." I opened an eye and saw Bella with her hand around my arm. I swear I could almost feel the coldness of her skin go through my sweater. She was so strong.

"Well I wouldn't have so many problems if foots didn't just magically appear right in front of me." I said and blushed as soon as the comment was out of my mouth. She smiled and I stood up straight. "Thanks by the way." I said and got down to pick my books up.

"I always love to help a friend in need." She said as she got down too and helped me pick my books up.

"We… we're…friends?" I stuttered the words and as soon as they were out I regretted them. What if she thought that I didn't want to be her friend? But I did… okay maybe I wanted to be more than friends, even though I knew that wasn't going to happen but hey, a nerd can dream right? She stopped picking my books up and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Well if you don't want to be, we don't have to be friends." I couldn't concentrate on what she said because her face was so close to mine. Really close that I could lean a little bit and kiss her. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the left. I opened my eyes again to search for my books but I noticed that they were all piled up.

"I do want to be your friend I just didn't know we were." I said as I tried to explain.

"Well now you do." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. We stood up and before we could say anything else Leslie arrived.

"Edward, are you coming to lunch?" She asked as she totally and completely ignored Bella.

"Bye Edward." Bella said right before turning and going to lunch. I looked after her until I lost sight of her and then turned to Leslie. She looked mad and tried to hide it falling miserably. I was confused, what is Leslie's problem?

"Let's go." I said.

**BPOV**

I came into the room and my eyes went right away to Edward who was talking to Leslie. She was trying to convince him to go to the movies this Friday night with their friends.

"I don't know Leslie." He said unsure.

"Come on Edward, it's going to be fun." She said as she grabbed his hand in between hers. I got to the table and pulled my chair out and sat down. I let my hair cascade so that it would cover the smile that I was wearing. She liked him that's why she was glaring at me the other day and why she suddenly hates me for some unknown reason. She thinks I might steal him from her. I rolled my eyes at that; I didn't like him I was just trying to be welcoming. I focused my eyesight somewhere else and noticed a mirror where I could see Edward and Leslie.

He pulled his hand out as gently as he could without making her feel hurt. She being stubborn grabbed his hand again and placed it in her own. He looked uncomfortable and for some reason I didn't like that she was holding his hand. I turned to look at both of them.

"Edward can I borrow a pencil?"

"Sure." I was looking at their hands and noticed how he instantly let go of them. I turned to Leslie and saw her glaring at me. I acted surprised because supposedly I didn't know where her anger was coming from. She turned around and just headed for her seat but not before tripping over a chair. She didn't exactly fall to the ground she was able to hold on to the chair.

"Here you go." I turned towards Edward and saw him handing me a pencil.

"Thanks." I smiled and when I reached for it I tried not to touch him. When Mr. Banner came in he told us that we would be working on a lab with our partners. He told us to identify onion root cells and that he would go around checking to see if we did it right.

"Do you want to start?" Edward offered. I nodded and started us off. The lab went quickly and we finished within minutes.

"Do you like Forks?" I asked just to pass the time. I noticed he was looking around and when he heard me he turned to me.

"No."

"If you don't mind me asking…why did you move here?" He turned to look at me straight in the eyes. It seemed like he didn't want to tell me but he still did.

"My parent's died in a car accident. Since my aunt Chloe is my only family now I have to live with her." He said the last part with distaste.

"I'm sorry." I knew how it felt to loose your parents.

"Don't give me that look Bella." He said with anger. I was taken back.

"What look?"

"The pity look, I hate it. I don't want people to feel sorry for me." His eyes glazed over with tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't know why but I felt the pain that he felt. It just reminded me of my mom and what I did to her. When I think about her I wish I could cry. I've always thought that if I was able to, then I could somehow feel a little relief.

"Why aren't you guys working?" I looked up and saw Mr. Banner right by the side of our table.

"We're done." I answered. Edward was looking towards the opposite side trying to dry his tears.

"Did you let Mr. Masen try Ms. Cullen?"

"He identified three of the five." He only nodded and then turned around and as he left I heard him mutter 'Great, two smarty pants, just what I needed.' I rolled my eyes and turned back to Edward.

"Edward, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to get to know you a little bit more. I promise I won't make any personal questions from now on." He shook his head and turned to look at me.

"I don't mind the personal questions Bella; just don't feel sorry for me. I've gone through that almost all my life and I don't want you to be one of those people." I nodded and I had a sudden urge to just hug him or hold his hand but I just clenched my fists and kept them at my sides.


	8. Falling Tree Branches

**Chapter Eight**

**Falling Tree Branches**

**BPOV**

Alice and I made our way to my car after gym class while she kept up her whining. She was still trying to get me to go to Seattle with her so that she could buy her clothes.

"Please." She begged one more time.

"No, why don't you ask Rose." I encouraged so that she could finally stop whining.

"Fine, but-" Her eyes went blank and she completely froze. I could tell that she was having a vision, and I saw how her expression changed from hopeful to scared. I felt a sudden strong breeze blow my hair and then I heard a crack. I immediately turned to the tree that we were looking at earlier to see the branch falling at an incredibly fast speed.

I looked around and saw Edward walking right along where I knew the branch was going to fall. I knew that he wasn't going to make it across before the branch made it to the ground. It was going to fall right on top of him. I couldn't let that happen to him. He was such a nice guy and he didn't deserve what happened to his parents. He was too young to die and why him, couldn't it be someone else? Gosh I sound like a selfish ass right now. There was no way in hell that I would let anything happen to him.

I thought all that under a second, the same second where Alice came out of her vision, the same second where she knew what I was going to do. The same second where I threw my backpack at her and made a run for it at vampire speed to save his life. I pushed my legs as fast as I could and when I was close enough to him I came to a complete stop. He looked at me with a surprised expression before I threw myself in the air and wrapped my arms around his waist to throw us to the cold, wet ground.

I was on top of him when I noticed that the branch was still going to fall on top of his feet and squish them. I wrapped my leg around his and moved them out of the way. I heard the impact of the tree branch hit the ground. It was so loud that it hurt my ears but I didn't care, he was safe.

I turned to look at him and noticed how his glasses were messed up. One of the legs was around his ear and the other was under his other ear with one of the lenses in front of one eye and the other in front of his cheek. He looked disoriented until his focus was on my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I noticed the position that we were in. One of my legs was wrapped around him, I was practically on top of him and my arms were around his waist. I unwrapped myself from him and stood up. I looked around and noticed a bunch of people running towards us but they were still too far away. I noticed Emmett, Rose, and Jasper by the entrance of the school with furious expressions across their faces. I was in so much trouble.

"I'm fine, how did you get here so fast?" He asked as he got up. His hand went straight to the back of his head and he brought it to his face. A little gust of wind helped me smell his blood and even though I could restrain myself, it smelled so good.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I noticed him get a little woozy.

"I…I can't-" I saw his knees give out so without thinking I went to him and tried to keep him up but fell along with him. I think it would have looked a little weird if I could have been able support his weight when he's six inches taller than me. It was a really bad idea; I could barely contain my bloodlust. There was no way though that after saving him I was going to kill him.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

"Are you okay?" I heard people start getting to us and Ben and Austin helped me by taking Edward away from me.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked me. I nodded without looking at her; I'm sure my eyes were black right now.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Good idea, someone who's actually thinking. When the ambulance got there I started walking away but Angela stopped me.

"You should go, you did save him." She said. I smiled at her as I noticed everyone around there.

"I think it's best if his cousin goes. Because, you are going aren't you Dana?" I asked as I noticed her surrounded by her friends. I turned around and started walking towards my death.

"He's your cousin?" Someone said surprised.

"Nice." Someone said and laughed. I walked slowly towards the car where my family was waiting with furious expressions well except Emmett he had already cooled down or he was really hiding his anger well.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Rosalie whispered yelled at me.

"Can we not discuss this in the middle of the school's parking lot?" I asked as I looked around and saw people starting at us. When all of us were in I sped out of the parking lot and to our house.

When we got to the house we all went in and sat down before anyone said anything. It was quiet before Rose started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell? You did notice what you just did right?!" She yelled. Esme came from outside worried at the yelling.

"What's going on around here, why are you yelling Rose?" She asked as she looked at all of us.

"Bella," She said as she pointed at me. "Your loving daughter almost had us exposed. She just had to save a human that was about to get squished by a freaking tree branch. She just couldn't have let him die!" I winced when she said that.

"What happened exactly?" Esme asked as she sat right next to me. Alice explained everything from beginning to end. Esme didn't say anything she was just shocked at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think… I just acted."

"And you think that by telling us this, everything is solved?" Rosalie asked as she paced in front of all of us.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked.

"I was going too fast, no one saw anything."

"What about the nerd did he see anything?" Rosalie asked

"If I remember right he said, and I quote 'How the hell did you get here so fast'." Alice said imitating Edward's voice perfectly.

"We have to get rid him." Jasper said. My eyes widen there was no one in hell that any of my family members would hurt him.

"No! We're not doing that." I yelled as I stood up from my place in the couch.

"There's no other way out." Esme agreed. "Bella, I'm not going to let you get hurt because you saved him." I couldn't believe that Esme agreed.

"Look, if it's anyone's fault its Bella's okay. There's no need to get rid of the kid." Emmett said.

"Emmett's right, if there is someone you need to get rid of it's me." Everyone was surprised at what I said even Rosalie was speechless.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Emmett said as he grabbed me by the shoulders trying to get some sense into me.

"I think I should leave, it's for the best." I took Emmett's hands away from my shoulders and ran towards the stairs.

"Bella, that isn't a good idea." I heard Alice say from the bottom of the stair case. I turned around to listen to what she had to say. "If you leave right now you will only raise suspicion in him. He might talk. You need to keep an eye on him and shut him up any time he tries to talk, after all it is fault." Is it really because it's my fault or because you don't want me to leave? I asked inside my mind while I narrowed my eyes at her.

"After his suspicion goes away Alice, I will leave." I walked down the stairs and got as far as the door before everyone stopped me except for Alice.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"To the hospital, where else could Edward be at?" I said annoyed as I opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

I went into the hospital and told Carlisle everything we talked about in the house and everything that had happened at school. He said that Emmett and Alice were right. There was no need to harm Edward and I did have to stay at least until Edward forgot about what happened. He said that if I did leave after that that he would understand and not try to stop me. He also told me that Edward was fine that he just had to get five stitches and then he would be able to go home.

"What exactly are you going to talk to him about?" Carlisle asked as he looked at some x-rays.

"I'm just going to talk to him and see what he saw." I said and shrugged. He nodded and told me that Edward was in the emergency room. I was glad that I knew the hospital like the back of my hand so there was no need to ask anyone for directions. I walked right in and saw him sitting up while a nurse was cleaning the back of his head with some gauze and rubbing alcohol.

"Any concussions Edward?" I asked as I leaned against the farthest wall away from him. He immediately looked up at me and narrowed his eyes. I rose and eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"No, I only need stitches but besides that I'm perfectly fine. Thanks to you of course." He said the last thing with his eyes still narrowed. I nodded once.

"I wish I could've done more you know, maybe stopped you from hitting that rock."

"You did a lot by getting me out of the way, which reminds me, we need to talk." The nurse finished by throwing the last blood covered gauze in the red bucket she had by her side. I had to stop breathing to stop myself from doing something stupid.

"Dr. Cullen will come out in a while to stitch the back of your head hon." She patted him once in the shoulder and made her way out but not before smiling at me. I returned it grateful that she chose this time to leave.

"What about exactly?" I closed the distance so that any human that went by wouldn't be able to hear what we were talking about.

"Well for starters, you were across the parking lot when I came out of the Spanish class and you made it by my side pretty quickly. There was no freaking way that you could've made it to where I was before the branch made it to the ground."

"So what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything; I just want to know how the hell you made it to me so quickly." I shook my head trying to come up with something.

"Edward, are you even sure that the person you saw was me. I was right behind you the whole time."

"Bella, it was you, no one was behind me." Geez can't this kid just agree with me. I stood right in front of him and looked directly into his eyes.

"Edward, I _was _right behind you." I tried to make my voice alluring as I stared into his green eyes. He looked at me with an expressionless face and tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth.

"No…no you weren't." He said as he shook his head. "Didn't you say we were friends because friends tell each other the truth Bella, they don't lie?" Agree with me damn it Edward!

"Then I guess we shouldn't be friends and you know what, I think it's for the best." I could see hurt showing in his face but then it changed to anger.

"You're right; I don't want a friend that lies to me." We just glared at each other but I knew that I didn't really have a reason to glare at him. I could blame him because he didn't believe me but it was for the best that we weren't friends. For his and for my benefit, besides I would be leaving in a short amount of time.

"I'm I interrupting something?" Edward's attention went straight away to Carlisle who came into the room.

"Um… no I was just about to leave dad. I'll see you later, we'll talk at home." I said as I walked right up to him.

"Okay sweetie, bye." I nodded once before heading out of the emergency room.


	9. Ignorance

**Chapter Nine**

**Ignorance**

**EPOV**

After Dr. Cullen stitched my head up, I left the hospital with my aunt. She was very angry but she tried to hide her anger while we were inside the hospital. When we came out she exploded.

"I can't believe that you don't even have a week here and I'm already coming to pick you up from the hospital! I have more important things to do then come and taking care of you. Your mother died at a horrible time. If she wasn't going to take care of you until you were old enough to be by yourself why the hell did she have you?" I was so angry when she told me that. I wanted to yell at her tell her that she didn't have to take care of me that I could take care of myself.

I couldn't understand why she hated my mother if she was her sister. It was as if she was happy that she had died but at the same time angry because she had left me behind. I bet that she would have danced if I was dead too. I just bit my bottom lip as hard as I could that I even made myself bleed from the pressure.

When we got to her house we got off and I left to my room without a second glance at her. I took a shower and then threw myself on my bed. I was hungry but my aunt had told me the day that I came here that if I wanted to eat I had to eat at school because she wasn't going to feed me.

I had money from my parents but I couldn't get it yet until I turned eighteen. It peeved me that I couldn't touch it and how my money was running short because the money that I did have, from my savings, I was using it for gas and soon enough I wouldn't even have for lunch at school or gas for that matter.

I put that to the back of my mind and thought back to the accident. I remembered seeing her right in front of me and then she just threw herself at me. I remember her arms around my waist and the impact from the fall, especially when I hit my head, and then how her leg was suddenly wrapped around my legs and how fast she moved them.

I was disoriented for a while and then I came back when she was standing looking at me with fear and worry in her eyes. I couldn't understand the worry or the fear. Then I stood up and felt the back of my head. How I saw the blood and then I just felt her arms around me before I passed out.

Why didn't she tell me the truth though or why the hell didn't I say that I did believe her. But, I couldn't because I had seen her by her car. I just came out of my Spanish class and roamed the whole parking lot for her. She was standing right by her sister talking about something that had annoyed her. I remember thinking about how she had saved me in the morning and lunch and then when we talked in the Biology classroom.

I was thinking that she was probably thinking that I was a girl for almost crying in front of her. I shook my head annoyed and angry at myself for almost crying and then walked to my car trying to get her out of my head, falling miserably of course. I shook my head and opened my eyes which I hadn't noticed I had closed.

I closed them again and I saw her face, the anger that I had felt in the hospital dissolved and turned into gratitude.

***

The next day when I stepped into the Biology classroom she was already in her seat writing something down on a paper. When I sat besides her she didn't even turn to look at me. It was as if I didn't exist.

"Hey, Bella," I said showing her that I would stop bothering her about the whole thing that happened yesterday. She turned a friction of her head my way without meeting my gaze nodded once and then kept working on what I had interrupted her from doing.

That was the last contact I had with her for the month that followed. When we had class we ignored ourselves pretending the other didn't exist. Outside of class was a different story though. I watched her, unable to stop myself, during lunch and out on the parking lot when she would wait with her sister until the rest of her family got to the car. I watched how everyday her golden eyes would become darker. I don't know if that was even possible but with Bella it seemed like the impossible was always possible.

I watched how at lunch she didn't eat just sat at the table looking in different directions. It sometimes seemed to me that they would talk amongst themselves. They would laugh every now and then or just get angry for some unknown reason.

Around the halls I didn't have anyone helping me out. I still got tripped and I had a lot of trips to the nurse's office, nothing major though. My cousin was pissed at me because according to her everyone knew we were related because I told Bella.

"Dana, do you really think that Bella Cullen would talk to me?" I asked as I emphasized the obvious point.

"I guess you're right." After that she stopped telling me that it had been my entire fault and went on with her life. Well almost, she was actually trying to get her popularity back. She was having a bit of luck though sometimes when I would walk close by her group of friends one of them would say something like,

"There goes your nerd of a cousin." They would all laugh and she would only laugh and joke around back with them.

"Maybe I can get him to do our homework." I would just roll my eyes and keep walking.

***

"Aren't you going to eat Edward?" Angela asked as she noticed that I only had a water bottle in front of me. It was the first Tuesday of March and we were all, well almost all sitting at the table. Who the hell knows where Leslie was at?

"I'm not hungry." I said as rolled it around the table between my two hands.

"You haven't been eaten much lately." Ben commented as he sat right next to her and put an arm around her. I just shrugged unable to really give them a real reason. My appetite had gone away as I got used to not eating at my aunts house. I wasn't really hungry anymore but every once in a while I would eat an apple or something light.

"Edward." I looked up at Jillian finding her blushing furiously.

"Yes?"

"There's this dance in two weeks and I was-" She got cut off as soon as Leslie sat besides me talking about an assignment for Biology that she didn't understand. She asked if I could help her and I agreed. I didn't get a chance to ask Jillian what she wanted to say and as I noticed her expression she looked disappointed. I put that at the back of my head and focused on helping Leslie out.

When lunch was over I walked right by Angela.

"Hey, Angela?" She turned towards me curious.

"Yes."

"Do you know what Jillian was going to ask before Leslie interrupted her?" Recognition dawn on her face and she smiled while shaking her head.

"There's this dance in two weeks and she was going to ask you if you wanted to go with her." I didn't expect her to tell me that so I was surprised.

"Seriously?" She nodded and laughed as we walked towards the door of the Biology classroom. "What?"

"Can I tell you something without offending you?" I nodded I don't think anything that she could tell me would offend me. "You're just so blind… so ignorant."

"Why?" She was about to answer when Leslie caught right up to us.

"What's so funny?" She asked both of us.

"Edward. You should get him to tell you a joke sometime." She smiled at me before heading towards her seat.

"What's the joke?"

"It wasn't so funny; Angela was just trying to be nice." I said. I started to make my way to my desk and when I was right in front of it someone grabbed my arm. I turned to find Leslie and wondered why she hadn't taken her hand away from my arm if she had my attention.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." She smiled a little and then took a deep breath.

"Will you go with me to the spring dance?" I was so taken off guard that I didn't know what to say.

"I… I can't."

"Did someone already ask you?" I noticed how she turned to look to her right and I couldn't help but look too. Bella was staring at me and I turned to look at Leslie with an 'are you serious' kind of look. There was no way in hell that Bella would ever ask me to the dance.

First of all because she was a goddess and I was just a plain nerd. There was no way that someone as beautiful as her would ever ask me out. And, secondly she was ignoring me, pretending I don't exist.

"No, of course not, who would ask me out to the dance? I'm going to Seattle that Saturday anyway."

"Can't you postpone the trip?"

"No this week I'm busy and I have to go as soon as I can. It's urgent." She frowned but nodded and then turned around and went to her desk dejectedly.

I sat down on my desk and took a deep breath. I had never been asked by a girl out and the time I do I say no. What the hell is wrong with me? I noticed that Bella was staring curiously at me.

I turned to her expecting for her to turn away and keep pretending I didn't exist. She didn't though and I could see frustration and something else I couldn't point out in her eyes. She continued to gaze at me with such intensity that even if I wanted to look away I don't think I would've been able to.

"Miss Cullen?" She turned to Mr. Banner reluctantly.

"The Krebs Cycle," I opened my book as soon as she looked away. I had to find where the hell we were in the lesson before Mr. Banner called on me and I made a fool of myself for not knowing the answer. I was mad at myself for letting her have this kind of an effect on me.

It was pathetic that just because she happened to look at me after pretending I didn't exist, for me to feel this way. It was wrong for her to have this kind of effect on me. For the rest of the class period I tried very, very hard not be aware of her and I succeeded. Well not really, but I made it look like I wasn't aware of her.

When the bell finally rang I gave my back to her expecting for her to get up and leave as usual.

"Edward?" Her voice was so familiar that it was like I had known it all my life. Like I had grown listening to her for years and as if I would respond to it no matter how hard I tried not to.

"What? Are you done ignoring me?" I asked when I noticed that there was no way that I was going to get out of it. I turned to look at her and glared when I noticed that her lips twitched.

"I wasn't ignoring you," I gave her a look and she corrected herself. "Okay, only a little bit." I waited. "Trust me Edward, its better this way."

"For who Bella, for you," She shook her head but I didn't let her get anything in. "Look okay I get it. I'm a nerd there is no need for you to hurt your reputation by been seen with me." I noticed her facial features hardened as she listened to me.

"Edward, that has nothing to do with it." I could hear anger and it scared me for a little but I brushed it off.

"Then what does Bella, tell me." She shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand." I scoffed.

"How would you know, you haven't tried, have you?" I stood up from my seat and left without another word or looking back.


	10. Decisions

**Chapter Ten**

**Decisions**

**BPOV **

Edward had left me thinking that he was right. There was no way that I could tell him that he wouldn't understand if he didn't even know what the hell was going on in the first place. But, I mean, come on, how would a normal regular human take that? If I told them that I was a monster… a vampire. I'm sure they would freak out and go around telling the whole world what I'm trying to hide.

I shook my head from my thoughts and stared up at my ceiling. This was so frustrating, why couldn't it all be like it used to be? Without worries…without painful memories…why couldn't I go back in time and stop myself from ever meeting Nathan. But it isn't worth it, thinking that, because there is no way in hell that I could actually go back in time and prevent all of this from happening.

"Can I come in?" I sighed and sat up as soon as I heard Alice opening the door.

"Why-"

"Do I ask to come in when I'm going to come in anyway?" She finished for me so I only nodded my head. "Duh Bella, remember?" She pointed to her head and winked at me. "I know the future. I already knew that you were going to let me in so… I just came in." She shrugged and sat down on the corner of my bed.

"Whatever Alice," I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Okay, so I'll just get right to the point. What's wrong?" I smiled and shook my head.

"You mean what isn't wrong." I laughed darkly as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay then, what isn't wrong?" She said as she exaggerated with her hands in the air.

"There isn't anything that isn't wrong Alice."

"You've been acting weird lately Bella. I just want you to tell me what's wrong to see if I can help you."

"Actually Alice why don't you tell me what's wrong with you. You've been acting weird, hell even weirder than me. What are you hiding?" Alice stood up and laughed.

"Please Bella, what could I be hiding?" I knew Alice well and I could hear a little twinge of nervousness in her voice.

"Alice you know what happens when you hide something from me. If you're smart you will tell me now instead of waiting until the last minute and then getting me even angrier at you."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She smiled at me and then ran out of my bedroom. Ha, there was no way that she was going to get away from me. I jumped up from the bed and ran right after her. I followed her down the stairs and when she stopped to open the door I jumped and landed right on top of her.

The little stinker tried to get me off but held on as she struggled to push me off.

"Tell me. Now." I growled. "Alice," I warned as she just stared at me, she sighed.

"Okay fine. I had a vision."

"Do I have to force it out of you Alice?" I asked as she stopped.

"The vision was about your future Bella." She took a deep breath and then continued. "Edward… he's going to be part of our family…you're going to… or are in love with him." I had never thought that a vampire would be caught by surprise. I sat down on the ground and just looked at my hands. I shook my head not believing it.

"No Alice, no!" I yelled at her shaking my head furiously. I stood up from the ground and paced in front of her while she just looked at me. "There is no way in hell that he's going to become a monster."

"Bella, it's going to happen no matter how hard you try to-"

"Shut up Alice! I don't want to hear it!" She looked hurt and even though I felt so bad for yelling at her I couldn't apologize right now. I just ran to the door and got out of the house before I told Alice anything that would hurt her even worse. I ran to the woods thinking about going hunting and trying to forget about how angry I was right now.

It just seemed ridiculous to me that after trying to 'save' him from everyone I was the one that was now putting him at risk. I grabbed a tree branch and broke it trying to get my anger out. I wanted to pull my hair and scream to the seven skies. This couldn't be happening.

***

After hunting for a while I had decided what I was going to do. I was going to leave Forks, Washington and then return to my family after they were gone from here. I couldn't stay…I wasn't going to ruin his life how mine got ruined. There would be no one that would be able to blame me for turning him into a monster.

I did however feel the need to say goodbye to him. Well not really, I wanted to prove to Alice that I wasn't in love with him and that there was no way in hell that I would fall in love with him because I was going to leave before that happened. I headed to his aunt's house, of course I was going to say goodbye without him knowing I did.

I noticed a tree to the left side of the house and climbed it up until I was right outside a window. I could hear nothing coming from inside besides deep breathing and their blood flow. So I knew they were all asleep. I opened the window and climbed inside easily. I was hit with Edward's scent and all the anger that I had felt just washed away.

It was weird that just by being able to smell him it calmed my nerves down. I made my way close to him and rested my arms against the edge of the bed while bending down and resting my chin on top of them. The anger that I had seen in his face during our last conversation wasn't visible anymore. He was just sleeping peacefully.

I noticed that he looked so much better without his glasses. His face was much more beautiful when he wasn't wearing them or worrying. The blanket that was over him was just covering up to his waist and I could see his exposed chest, he wasn't wearing a shirt. I was surprised by it. I always thought that Edward was skinny not muscular but I guess I had never paid attention to anything else but his face. It was also that he wore baggy clothes that didn't go with his built.

He had bruises on his chest and arms. I winced as I remembered that I had promised myself to protect him. I not only did a horrible job but I also made him angry at me. Why don't I ever do anything right for once in my life?

"Bella," He whispered and then let a deep breath out. I froze in that instant thinking that he had seen me. I looked at him and noticed that his eyes were still closed and that his breathing was still even. He just sighed again and repeated my name. I was surprised at the intensity he said it with. It was amazing how I felt, like my heart had beat again and by the flow of emotions that I never thought I would feel again.

My eyes welled up with tears that I knew were never going to fall. A quiet sob escaped my lips and then I noticed he frowned.

"Don't." He whispered as he smiled a sad smile. I was so angry at myself. It was too late now there was nothing I could do. Now I really was in love with him and it was my entire stupid fault. If I hadn't come here, if I would have gone straight home and packed, if I had just left right after arguing with Alice.

No, this couldn't happen. I had to leave, I wasn't going to hurt him and make his life miserable. I wasn't, I just couldn't. I got up from my position and raced to the window ready to go home and leave as soon as I had my suitcase packed.

"Don't." I turned around and noticed how Edward sighed. "Please don't." He said one more time before he turned around to his other side. It was as if he knew I was here and he knew what I was planning. I shook my head and closed the window after me. I landed with my feet perfectly on the ground and then ran as fast as I could home.

Okay Bella there are three things we can do:

First, we leave.

Second, we stay and try to ignore him,

Or, third we could accept that we love him and stay…with him. You have to decide and you have to decide right now!

**This is a huge hint for those of you who want me to update sooner…REVIEW!**


	11. Indecisions

**Chapter Eleven **

**Indecisions **

**BPOV**

The right choice of course was to leave. The thought of being away from him though, it hurt already just thinking about not seeing him again. Ugh! If I did stay I wasn't so sure that I was going to be able to ignore him much longer. And, what if I did stay and ignored him and he went out with Leslie or Jillian.

Wouldn't I want him to be happy though? With someone that could give him what he wanted and what was right for him. With someone that wouldn't hurt him physically, someone that was just like him. Someone that he could grown old with, that was able to give him a family, children, happiness. Wouldn't he want that?

Why was this decision so hard? How come this is the only decision that I had no answer for? I always knew what to do and now….

"Why do you over think everything?" I looked down and noticed Emmett under the tree that I was on top of, smiling up at me.

"The question is Emmett, why can't decisions be easy?" He shook his head and climbed onto the tree to sit on the branch next to me.

"Do what makes you happy." I turned to look at him and noticed that he was staring straight ahead of him. "Think about yourself for once Bella. Life as an immortal has its perks and you just found someone that will really make it even better. Go for it." I shook my head at him but he didn't even turn to look my way.

"I can't just think about myself Emm. I have to think about him, about what's best for him, what he wants."

"You're so selfless." He snorted and rolled his eyes at me.

"How do you know all this anyway?" He turned to look at me and smiled.

"I got back from hunting before everyone else and found Alice sitting in the living room talking angrily to herself. I asked her what was wrong and she told me everything. I was surprised at first but then I thought, Oh come on Emm, you know that Bella has always been the weirdo in our family." I pushed his shoulder that he fell from the branch and had to hang on with a hand so that he wouldn't fall. He laughed and climbed back up again. "No but seriously Bella, stop thinking about everyone else for once and think about you, what you want."

"Emm-" I was going to argue but he shook his head at me.

"Do what you want Bella. Follow your heart." He said that so seriously that I couldn't help but look at him. His lips twitched and then he just full out laughed I couldn't help but join in.

"That was so corny."

"I know, I know." He then just smiled and as his smile faded he became serious again. "Do what makes you happy and stop worrying about what is right. You've done that all your life Bella, you need a break and don't worry, I got you're back with the family." He gave me a one armed hug and a kiss on the head before leaving me alone.

I never thought I would say this, especially with things that have to do with love and what not, but Emmett is right. I smiled as I got off of the tree too and had my mind up. I knew that as soon as the decision was made I was going to stick to it. I always did this; I only hope it was the right one for us all.

JPOV

We were all sitting down around the living room as Alice told us all what was going on with Bella. We had all seen her down this past month and as Alice explained to us what was happening we all, well, let's just say had different thoughts and opinions about the subject.

"What!?" Rosalie yelled as soon as she heard the news. She always seemed to do that when it was about Bella.

"Do we really have to go trough this again so that you understand what's going on Rose?" I asked her angry myself from what she was feeling.

"Very funny Jasper,"

"My baby's in love." Esme rejoiced as she hugged Carlisle who also had a smile.

"Are you serious? You're going to agree with this. This is ludicrous…it's an atrocity!" She paced around the front of the room yelling other words but I just decided to ignore her.

"As long as Bella is happy, I'm happy." I sat down on the couch as I stated the obvious. As long as Bella would feel something else than sadness everything was fine with me. I didn't care I just hoped that she was making the right decision by choosing a human for a mate.

"You really don't care Jazz?" Alice asked as she sat down next to me. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Alice I've felt her pain for too long and I think it's time for her to feel something else besides that." She nodded and hugged me.

"I think the same thing. I know that both of them are going to be very much in love and that they're not going to be able to live without one another."

"Just like I," I said as I tapped her nose. "Can't live without you," She smiled and kissed me.

"You guys are so corny!" Emmett said making a disgusted face as he threw himself on the couch next to us.

"Where were you?" Rosalie asked as she stopped pacing and looked at her husband. He smiled at us pleased that someone had noticed his absence.

"I was with Bella convincing her about making the right choice." He said and shrugged.

"You mean you convinced her to forget about the human?"

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie," He said as he shook his head. "I was convincing her about staying and fighting to be with him."

"I can't believe you're with all of them too." She said as she ran up to her room and slammed the door.

"Seriously?" I asked as Esme and Carlisle turned their attention to him too.

"Yeah." He said as he rolled his eyes and got up to talk to Rose.

"Actually if it wasn't for Emmett she would have decided to leave Forks and to try to stay away until we had moved from here." Alice said as soon as Emmett wasn't able to hear the conversation. I was very surprised at what Alice said and grateful that Emmett wasn't here to rub it in our faces and act all smug. I do wonder though what he said to her to make her stay. I guess I would have to find out later.

"Is there a family reunion going on or something?" We all looked up and saw Bella resting against the couch that was in front of us. Esme ran to her and hugged her. She was surprised but returned the hug none the less.

"I'm so happy you've found someone sweetheart." Bella shook her head.

"Could we please not talk about this?" She asked and I could feel some insecurity coming from her. I was going to talk to her later about it. Esme nodded and Bella smiled before running up the stairs to her room too.

"What's with everyone going to their rooms when we have something to talk about?" Carlisle asked as he looked after her.

"Days aren't like they just to be." I said and shook my head in mock sadness. Carlisle turned to me and nodded with a smile.

"True." He said as he played along with me.

EPOV

"Hey Edward," I jumped and then turned around to face Bella. She was looking at me with a smile across her lips and amusement in her eyes.

"Geez Bella, don't do that." I said as I tried to calm my heart down. She tilted her head to the side and looked at me with curiosity.

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that. I swear that if that stupid branch didn't kill me you're going to do the trick." I finished off with a glare as I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at her. I knew that if I kept looking at her I would forget about it and I would rather feel that than the other things she makes me feel.

"You have serious mood swings did you know that?" I turned my attention to the school building and started walking as fast as I could. She kept pace with me easily and I was a little happy that she was still by my side. I tried to drown it down though by remembering that she didn't want to tell me the truth because she thought I couldn't handle it when she couldn't even trust me.

"Wait," She said. I stopped and turned to her waiting so that I could go back to my life and so that she could start ignoring me again. It hurt just to think about it and it made me just want to hit something for feeling like this. "That was rude, I'm not saying it wasn't true but it was still rude to say it anyway.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" If she was going to ignore me couldn't she keep it up and not raise my mood by talking to me.

"I just want to ask you something but you keep sidetracking me." I put my hands in my pockets and gave her my undivided attention. "You know Saturday, the day of the spring dance-"

"Are you trying to be funny?" I asked as I got angry at her. I really wasn't in a joking mood for her to start telling me this.

"Would you please let me finish?" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day and I was wondering if you were going with someone." I opened my eyes and looked at her as she waited for an answer.

"No," I finally answered wondering where this was going.

"My sister wants to go to a shopping sale and she wants me to go with her. I was just wondering if you wanted to come along with us so that you would have some company."

"Are you serious?" I asked but she only rose and eyebrow and looked at me waiting for an answer. "Seriously Bella I can't keep up with you. You say you don't want anything to do with me but you still invite me to go with you and your sister to Seattle. Make up your mind it's either you ignore me or you don't." She sighed and looked at the ground before looking back at me.

"I've tried so hard to ignore you, because, trust me, it's what's best for you." She explained. "But, I'm tired of pretending you don't exist Edward, and of trying to stay away form you." She looked at me directly in the eyes and said it with such intensity that I forgot how to breathe.

"Will you go with me to Seattle?" I only nodded unable to breathe yet.

"You really should stay away from me." She smiled. "See you during lunch." She turned and walked back the way we had come.

**I don't know how to blackmail you guys anymore so that you review. I guess I could try a new technique. Please, please, please review. Your reviews are what keeps me wanting to finish this story. **


	12. Bio Incident

**Chapter Twelve **

**Bio Incident**

**EPOV**

The morning went by in a blur either because I wasn't paying attention or because I was still trying to believe what Bella had said. It just made no sense to me for her to actually, on some level, like me. It was all probably a very convincing dream that I mixed up with reality. I was still in a daze when I stepped into the lunchroom.

I looked right away to her table imagining for her sitting with her family; ignoring everyone else around the room. I was surprised at how strong the disappointment of not seeing her was. She was probably just playing a game around with me. Trying to see how long she could keep it up until I finally found out the game she was playing.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to my right expecting to see Leslie but was surprised when I saw Bella.

"Are you looking for someone?" I blushed furiously and looked down at the ground as she snickered. "See, I can appear without almost causing you a heart attack." I looked up and couldn't help but smile.

"I hope that you keep that in mind when you decide to pop out of thin air again." She just grinned and showed me all her pearly white teeth.

"Don't worry, I will." She looked down at me and then up with a frown. She had probably seen what I was wearing and was frowning about been seen with a nerd like me. I was bracing myself waiting for her to turn around and walk away telling me she never wanted to talk to me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She looked at me with curiosity as she saw my surprise.

"Um…" I said because that was not what I was expecting at all. "I'm not hungry, you?" She smiled as if remembering an inside joke.

"No," She said something under her breath so low that I wasn't able to hear. "Anyway, I came here to see if you wanted to join me for lunch." Her smile faded as she turned to look at the table that her siblings were sitting at and glared. I saw Emmett grinning at her from ear to ear.

"Sure." She turned back to me and smiled again. And she said I was the one with the mood swings.

"Come on." I followed her to an empty table and we sat down across from each other. She looked up at me smiled and turned her attention to the table were I usually sat. "Your friends," She coughed and said Leslie's name at the same time. "Are mad because I stole you from them," I looked back and noticed Leslie glaring.

"They'll survive." I said and turned back to her. "I mean," I faked cough too and said she'll survive. She laughed and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. "What brought all this on?"

"I already told you. I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, so I'm giving up. I'm just going to do what I want now and go from there."

"I don't understand." She smiled apologetically.

"It's nothing you have to worry about."

"Good because this is getting more and more confusing." I looked at my hands as I played with them on top of the table.

"What are you thinking?" I looked up getting stunned by her beauty again. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"I'm trying to figure you out." I couldn't keep my mouth shut when I looked at her eyes. My every thought would be forgotten and I would answer any question she asked. Was I a hopeless pushover or what?

"Are you having any luck with that?"

"Nope."

"What are your theories?" I shook my head. There was no way that I was going to tell her that I thought she was cat women or wonder women.

"I'd rather not embarrass myself in front of you again like I always do."

"Don't worry I'll find out even if I have to force them out of you." I gulped when I noticed that she was being serious. She laughed again.

"You look nervous."

"Of course not," Surprisingly my voice broke. She smiled and when her smile faded she became serious.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." We became silent for a while and then I had to ask her something that had been bothering me.

"Bella," She looked at me after looking deep in thought.

"Yeah,"

"Are we friends?"

"Friends…" She said dubious.

"Or not?" I asked my anger getting the better of me.

"I'm not a good friend for you Edward."

"What, do you do drugs, alcohol, do you smoke…" I let it go just in case she wanted to add something to the list.

"No,"

"Then why aren't you a 'good friend' for me Bella?"

"Because I'm not and if you were smart you would stay away from me." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I think my intelligence has been insulted enough."

"Sorry, it's just what's best for you, trust me."

"I could decide if our friendship is safe; if you could tell me the reason behind it."

"Why don't you just trust me?" She asked truly curious.

"Because you don't trust me," We looked at each other and when I looked around the lunchroom I noticed that it was almost empty. I stood up quickly throwing my chair on the ground in the process.

"We're going to be late." I said alarmed and noticed Bella in her seat sitting just looking at me.

"I'm skipping class today."

"Why?"

"It's healthy to skip once in a while."

"Well I'm not. I'll see you." She nodded and I just ran towards class looking back once to see that her spot was now empty.

When I stepped into the classroom the final bell rang and as I looked around the room I noticed that the whole class was looking at me. I just looked at the ground and went to my desk. Once I sat down I looked to the front of the classroom and noticed Mr. Banner coming in late.

He was carrying a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table telling him to distribute them around. He explained that he wanted us to know our blood type since Port Angeles was having a blood drive.

He explained the steps and as he pricked Mike's finger I set my head down onto the table top. I could feel sweat form on my upper lip and forehead. Everything seemed hot and I felt like it was getting hard to breathe.

"Are you okay Edward." I looked up at Mr. Banner. The dizziness I was feeling was worse than what it head been and I could feel like I wanted to throw up.

"No,"

"Why don't you head onto the office, do you need help or can you make it on your own?"

"I'll go on my own." I stood up from the chair testing my balance before heading out of the room. When I was far away from the Biology room I rested my back against the wall of an English building and then lowered myself onto the ground.

**BPOV**

I know this is going to end badly so why do I mess around with fate? It's just so hard to stay away from him though. Like these past few days that I hadn't talked to him it felt as if everything was wrong and then the more I tried to ignore him it was as if something was pulling me harder towards him.

As if it was wrong to stay away from him, which even though I knew the thought seemed ridiculous it seemed that way to me. It was as if we really were meant to be together and that the time apart was just plain wrong. It felt like time went by slower than what it actually was. I sighed and got out of my car.

It was boring and right now I really didn't want to think about anything. Especially not about Edward because then it made me want to be by him. So I just sighed and walked not knowing where I was going to head when I smelled Edward.

I tensed and then looked around trying to see if I could find him. I looked around the buildings and noticed that the Biology classroom was about a block away. When I turned the corner of the building I noticed that he was sitting right by an English class building that was unoccupied this hour. His head was against the wall and it seemed as if he was a little sick. I got worried as soon as I noticed and ran noiselessly to ask him if he was alright. His eyes were closed so when I got there he didn't notice me.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked as I bent down to be eye level with him. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me surprised to see me.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." He said breathless and I could hear a twinge of exhaustion on his voice. I looked at his face and noticed the perspiration on his forehead and on his upper lip. It looked like his face was just starting to regain the little color that it had.

"What are you doing out here?" I couldn't feel the cold but I could hear two girls a little far away that were whining about it. I was pretty sure that he could feel it too.

"A little… Biology incident." I knew that he wasn't going to tell me anymore by the way his mouth was set so I decided not to push my luck.

"Aren't you cold?" I said after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't feel cold; it actually feels nice out here." I could hear someone's footsteps approaching so I got up and looked to the side where I could hear them. Pretty soon I saw Leslie running towards us when she noticed Edward on the ground.

"I swear to god that if she hurt him I'm going to kill her." She said under her breath when she was getting closer to us. Ha, I would love to see her try. "Edward!" She yelled when she saw that he was looking at her. I turned to Edward and noticed him try standing up and when his legs were about to give out I wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him.

Our faces were so close to each other and I couldn't help but get lost in his green emerald eyes. He let a little breath out and I could see in his eyes that his sight wasn't focused.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Bad idea." He told himself.

"Edward what happened," I turned to look at Leslie and saw that she was surprised to look at my arm which was around his waist. She kept her little rant trying to ignore that little fact. If she wouldn't have glared at me I would have been smiling. I would have also loved instead of taken my arm away from Edward's waist to tightened it but I don't think he would have appreciated that much.

"Mr. Banner called the office to make sure that you were okay but they told him that you didn't even go. So I offered to come and see if you were okay?"

"Yeah I was-" I cut Edward off.

"Why did he have to go to the office?" I asked. If Edward wasn't going to give me answers I might as well find them from somewhere else. She turned to look reluctantly at me and I was sure that if Edward hadn't been present she would have just ignored me.

"We were blood typing in Biology and he felt a little faint so Mr. Banner gave him permission to go to the nurse." I turned towards Edward trying my best not to give him an accusing look for not telling me anything. With years of practice you would have thought that I was good at keeping a check on my emotions but with this boy everything that I thought was possible for a vampire now seems impossible and what seemed impossible now is very possible.

He looked at me from under his eyelashes and I couldn't help but to smile a little. This wonderful creature was just making himself seem more innocent than what he already was. It hurt to think that I was the opposite and that no matter what I would do, it wouldn't be enough for what he deserved.

"I feel fine now, so there's no reason to go to the nurse." He said while still looking at me.

"Well then, are you coming back to class?" I could detect a little anger in her voice so I turned to look at her. She was looking at me with such a furious expression that it was surprisingly funny.

"You're kidding right, I would just have to turn around and come back."

"I guess you're right. I'll see you later then." She said and walked back the way she'd come dejectedly. When she was out of sight I turned back to Edward and noticed that he was staring at me.

"Are you staying out here until Biology ends or are you leaving?" He looked at me for a moment and then he looked straight ahead of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked and blushed furiously. I couldn't help the smile that took over.

**Your reviews inspire me to keep writing. Thanks to all of you who give me feedback on my stories. You don't know how much I appreciate it. It's just awesome to have someone tell you how great your story is. You really don't know… well unless you too are an author in fanfic. I wanted to ask you a question. I was just reading a story from fanfic and I stopped when I saw that they made their characters talk about **_**Twilight**_**. What I mean is that they said oh, I really want to read that book or whatever; the point is that they make inferences to the book. I just wanted to see if it bothers you guys as readers just as it annoys me. I would really like to know what you think. Thanks. **


	13. Different

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Different**

**EPOV **

We had left my car back at the school parking lot. Bella promised me that after we were done with whatever we were going to do her sister was going to take my car to my aunt's house; which was weird because she didn't even leave the key to my car for her sister.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she drove through the unknown streets of Forks. It was ridiculous, really, that I had lived here for weeks and hadn't really been out of my aunt's house to see what Forks could offer, not that it seemed like much.

"Well since you didn't eat at lunch I'd figure you'd be hungry so I'm taking you to the diner." I was surprised that she was worrying about me and if I had had experiences with friends I would say it was because of that but I really had never had a really close friend so I didn't know how that worked.

"I'm not hungry." I said but at the same moment my stomach growled and she turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Okay fine, I have no money."

"No worries, I have some." She said still looking at me.

"Please turn your eyes back to the road." I pleaded when I saw that a car wanted to get in front of us.

"You worry too much." She said as she did what I asked.

"I'm not going to let you pay for anything that has to do with me." She didn't say anything as I watched her park in front of the diner. When the car was parked she turned it off and turned to me with a serious expression.

"Humor me." She then got out of the car and waited in front of it for me. I sighed as I gave up and got out to meet her at the front of the car. We walked to the diner and when I was close to the door I held it open for her. She seemed a little surprised but shook her head and went in.

She led us to a booth where there were no people around and sat down on one side. I followed her lead and sat in front of her. Pretty soon a waitress came and took my order. Bella said she wasn't hungry so she only ordered a glass of water. After the waitress left to get my order I looked down at my hands not believing that I was actually friends with Bella and that I was spending more time than I thought we would together.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" She asked and I could hear a smile. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at her, she instantly became serious. I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't faint at the sight of blood I faint at the smell. It smells like rust and salt."

"I never thought people could smell blood."

"I'm different."

"I know." I was going to ask what she meant but the waitress came and set down my food in front of me. As soon as I saw it I felt hungrier than I had felt in weeks. Pretty soon I was almost finished until I felt what I had eaten wanting to come back up my throat. I set the fork down and put a hand to my stomach.

"Edward, are you okay?" I couldn't answer because right as she asked I felt that I couldn't keep it down much longer so I stood up and ran outside. I didn't have time to look for the bathrooms and I really didn't want to throw up in the middle of the restaurant. As soon as I was outside I ran to the trash can that was right at the corner of the diner and threw up all of the contents that I had just devoured. When my stomach was empty I looked up and found Bella handing over a water bottle and a napkin.

"Thanks." I took a swig of water without letting my lips touch the bottle and then threw the water onto the trash can. After that I repeated the process and then finally I wiped my mouth.

"Here." I looked up and noticed that she was handing over a pack of gum to me. I took a piece out and tried to return it but she told me that she didn't like to chew gum. "Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered embarrassed.

"I think we should take you to the hospital." I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"What if it's food poisoning Edward? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." She said and I could see that she meant it by the way she looked at me. I sighed and sat down at the picnic table that they had out here for when the day was nice. Which I doubt that ever happened, the only day which had been nice had been my first day of school, I mean there had been some clouds but no rain.

"It's not food poisoning Bella." I really didn't want to tell her my life story but if it would save me from a trip to the hospital I would do it. I preferred that than going to the place I detested so much.

"Then what is it?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Do you know why I came to live with my aunt Bella?"

"No." She said confused. I sighed one more time before I started to tell her why I had been sent to this hell that didn't seem so bad now for obvious reasons.

"Last year on December 25th I was at home waiting for my parents to come from a business trip. I don't know if you remember that that day in the Midwest there had been many snowstorms and blizzards with winds of up to 50 miles an hour. It was really bad outside and they had called early that morning saying that they were probably not going to make it in time for our Christmas dinner.

"I knew it war really stupid of me but I got mad because we had already made plans and I had really looked forward to celebrating the holidays with them. We even had plans to go to New York for New Year's. My mom and dad knew me well that they knew how upset I was so they promised that they would arrive and have dinner just like it had been planned. I was waiting for hours watching the news and they said that it was not safe to be outside that people might've wanted to enjoy the holidays inside.

"I turned off the TV at midnight angry that they hadn't arrived so I just went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to a knock on the door and when I went downstairs I saw Gina, my nana, there talking to officers through tears. I went up to them and the officers apologized to me saying that my mom and dad had been in an accident with a semi and that there had been no survivors." I hadn't noticed that I had tears running down my cheeks until one fell on my hand. I took a deep breath.

"My mom and dad said in their will that they wanted me to come live with my aunt until I was old enough to live on my own and that by that time their money was going to be given to me to use it however I wanted. My dad made his lawyer sell the companies because he knew that I didn't want to take over them. The thing is that when I came here my aunt told me that I wasn't allowed anywhere near her that I was only to stay in my room after school.

"She said that I could only come out of my room to take a shower or to go to the bathroom." I was going to keep going but Bella interrupted me.

"What about eating?"

"She said that she wasn't going to feed me. That if I wanted to eat it had to be at school. She also said that she wasn't going to give me any money at all to pay for the gas for my car or for lunch at school."

"Is that even legal? She can't do that to you."

"She can and she is keeping pretty good on her promise." She was staring straight ahead shaking her head.

"She can't do that to you," She repeated. "I could send her to jail… it's like child abuse."

"I don't think I'm so young any more Bella." She looked at me and glared.

"Why are you letting her do this to you?"

"I can't do anything about it Bella. I'm lucky enough that she's giving me a place to sleep." It was as if I hadn't even spoken.

"Does she want to kill you or something? What did you ever do to her? I don't think it would have been that bad to tell you that she wasn't going to feed you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Edward." She said as she stood up. "You can get sick from not eating and look at what just happened. You haven't eaten much lately that your body is getting used to it and now that you are eating you are throwing it all back out."

"In a few more months I'll be eighteen Bella and everything will be fine again."

"Yeah Edward, but that is still far and what if during that time you get sick and have to be hospitalized or something."

"I guess that if that time come-"

"Don't even say it. Just because your aunt is not giving you money and you think you have no one to help you, you do." I couldn't think of anyone who actually could.

"Really, who?" She looked at me as if waiting for me to tell her. I was still clueless though. She sighed and sat right down by me. She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You have me. I won't let anything hurt you." For some odd reason I don't think she was just talking about what was happening right now but of anything that happened before I left. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Yes, I do. You saved me from a branch that could have killed me Bella I know you are going to keep your promise." We stared at each other for a minute and by looking at her eyes I got lost in the intensity that she was looking at me with. I looked down at her lips and started to lean in until she stood up from her seat besides me.

"Let's take you home." She said and started walking. I stayed still in my spot trying to control the feeling of rejection that washed over me. It was as if a ton of bricks had been dropped down on top of me. I felt like an idiot for thinking that she might have wanted for a moment to kiss me just as much as I had. "Are you coming?" She asked. I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Do you mind if I walk home?" I asked as soon as I knew that I was going to be able to get the words out. She looked at me for a minute trying to probably guess why I had asked that. I turned my head down to look at my hands trying hard to think about something else.

"I'd rather take you home if you don't mind. I don't want you to faint again."

"I didn't faint." I knew I sounded like a little kid that had probably just being yelled at by his mom.

"Please let me take you home. If you want you don't have to talk to me, you don't even have to look at me. I would really rather take you home and make sure that you arrive safely." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." I said as I stood up. She waited for me until I made it to her side before she led the way to her car. I was such an idiot why did I let my emotions get the better of me. We got into her car and she drove home without saying anything to me. When we made it to my aunt's house I opened the door. I was about to get out before I heard her say my name. I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't her fault she wasn't the one that got carried away.

"It's fine." It doesn't matter; you deserve someone better than me. I thought. I then got out of the car and walked into the house. Before I closed the door behind me I noticed that my car was back in its place.

**Okay, I'm really sorry for such a long time without updating. So now that that's over I wanted to ask you guys if you've read the **_**Eclipse Novella.**_** I read it yesterday and it's so good so for those of you who want to read it but can't buy it for some unknown reason Stephenie is letting us fans read it for free. Go to her website and it gives you the website to the story. It's so good. I hope you guys read it and enjoy it as much as I did. And I promise to update sooner. **


	14. Take Care

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Take Care**

**BPOV**

Around seven thirty I picked up the brown bag with the foul smell coming from it. I was about to head out the door when Emmett came running down the stairs.

"Damn girl, don't you shower?" I rolled my eyes at him wanting to smack him. I just pretended to ignore him until the next thing he said. "So what, now you're turning into a delivery service?" With a quick motion of my hand I grabbed the vase that was at my side and threw it right at him. He easily caught it and stuck his tongue out at me.

"You suck."

"I do not!"

"Shut up Emmett." He started laughing and while he was busy with that I took it as my opportunity and threw him the book that was on the little table by the entrance. Before he could do anything against me I ran out of the door and to my car. I started it and speed out of the driveway while he yelled behind me telling me that I was going to pay.

I just turned the volume on my stereo up and pressed hard on the accelerator. Fifteen minutes later I was pulling up to Edward's house and saw him getting out of the house in a hurry. When he noticed that I was parked in front of the house he walked right to the side of my car. I rolled the window down and he rested his arms on the side.

"Hey, I thought you would like a ride to school today."

"Sure." He said and I almost let a breath of relief. I didn't know if what had happened yesterday would affect how we acted towards each other. As he got in he took the bag that was on top of his seat and sat down holding it in his hands.

"That's for you. I thought that we could get started on your eating habits again." I said. He nodded and opened the bag. He took the cinnamon roll out and took a bite. "That's also for you." I said as I pointed to the hot chocolate that was on the cup holder.

"This is delicious, thanks." He said as he swallowed.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Do you want some?" He offered.

"No thanks, I had a big breakfast this morning." He chuckled. "What?" I asked curious.

"I just can't imagine you having a big breakfast. You're so small."

"I exercise a lot."

"What do you enjoy doing?" I smiled thinking that this wasn't going to add up to all the lies that I've told him since I met him.

"I love to run." After a few seconds of silence I said. "I talked to my dad about your eating patterns and he told me to make you eat but that when you feel satisfied you need to stop. That way your stomach can hold on to what you consume." He nodded while taking a drink of the chocolate.

"Okay, eat but only until satisfied." He said as if he were making a mental note. "Besides loving to run you love to drive fast don't you?"

"Why do you ask?" He just nodded towards the school. I smiled and he just shook his head with a smile in place. I parked next to Rose's BMW and got out. Edward followed and after he was done with his cinnamon roll he threw the bag away.

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

During my morning classes I couldn't help but think about yesterday. If only he knew how hard it had been for me to stand up and walk away from him. I just didn't want him to be repulsed by the idea of kissing a vampire, if he ever found out what I really was. Besides, just because Alice says it'll work out doesn't mean it will. Everything can change and I can't help but hope it will, no matter how much it hurts me. I would rather that be it, than living with the guilt of ruining his life.

I didn't want anyone or himself blaming me for making his life miserable. I couldn't live with him hating me for the rest of his life. Just like I hated Nathan, I hated him for making me this, for ruining my life because he thought I was the love of his life. If only he had understood that I might've been the love of his life but that he wasn't the love of _my_ _life_; the life that he had ruined. With all these years that have gone by the anger and hatred have only intensified instead of going away like I had hoped.

**EPOV**

"Are you going to sit with us today?" Ben asked as soon as the bell rang for lunch. Bella hadn't said anything about meeting at lunch so I wasn't sure whether I was or I wasn't.  
"I…" I trailed off as I noticed Bella walking towards me. "No, I'm not." I said as I turned back to Ben. He smiled and gave me a pat on the back before he left.

"How's your day going?" I turned towards her and smiled.

"Better." Now that she was here by me. She looked at me for a while so I turned to look at something else while I blushed.

"Let's get you some lunch." I looked at her confused.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked as I followed her to the lunchroom.

"No, there was this girl who brought food to our last hour and I ate too much." I wonder when I would ever get to see her actually eat something. I didn't say much as we went through the lunch line. I noticed that a lot of people stared at us. She grabbed a bunch of things and I didn't say anything until we sat at the table that we had sat at yesterday.

"Why did you grab so much food if you're not going to eat?" I asked as she pushed the tray of food in front of me.

"Because I don't know what you like to eat." She said and shrugged. I was expecting her to tell me that she had changed her mind and that she was now hungry. I sighed as I took the piece of pizza that was on the tray and took a bite of it.

"I'm going to go into debt with you." I commented as I took another bite.

"Why?" I swallowed and put the piece back on the tray.

"Well for obvious reasons." I said as I pointed to the food in front of us.

"But I'm not charging you."

"Well if you don't charge me, I'll refuse to let you pay for anything else that has to do with me."

"I'm not going to charge you." I pursed my lips and pushed the tray of food towards her.

"Okay, fine." I said as I rested my hands on the table.

"You can't make anything easy can you?" I just shrugged my shoulders not really sure what she was talking about. She sighed and pushed the tray back towards me. "Fine, I'll charge you, I'll even add interest." She said frostily as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at me through narrowed eyes and I only smiled at her. She sighed and rested her elbows on the table with her fingers intertwined.

"I'm holding you to that." I warned. She tried to stop the smile that was about to spread across her lips but wasn't able to. "You know, you know a lot about me and I don't know much about you." I pointed out as I took a drink of soda.

"There isn't much to know about me." She said and shrugged casually. I looked at her for a moment studying her. Even though I was just starting to get to know her I knew she was hiding something from me. Something that would be fatal in our 'friendship' but I knew that even though that might happen that I was going to stick by her side. No matter what it was, I was going to be her friend.

"We should head to class." I nodded standing up along with her. When we got into the classroom I noticed that everyone was looking at us so I only looked down at the ground as we made our way to our seats. Mr. Banner came into the classroom as soon as the bell rang and he made us take notes for the whole hour.

"I'll see you afterschool in the parking lot." She said as soon as the bell rang. I nodded as we both stood up from our seats. We walked to the front of the classroom and she smiled before she made her way to her last hour class.

"Is there something going on between you and Bella?" I turned around and saw Leslie glaring at the way Bella had gone.

"Why do you ask?" I asked confused.

"Because yesterday you skip school together and you sit with her during lunch. And today she gives you a ride to school and you sit with her _again_ it just makes me curious?" She said and I could detect anger in her voice. It seemed to me that she was acting like a jealous girlfriend or something when we had nothing going on. I didn't have to give an explanation to anyone.

"I'm going to class." I said trying to control my frustration.

**BPOV**

After gym I changed quickly and Alice looked at me. I smiled and she giggled.

"You look too happy." She commented.

"I am. I'll see you at home." I was about to leave but then I remembered something. "Did-" She cut me off.

"Yes, I put gas in his car and I put money in the glove compartment. You're welcome." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks for doing this." I felt her tiny arms around me.

"I just want you to be happy." I tightened my arms around her.

"I am."

"I'm glad." I let her go and then walked out of the gym. I saw Edward walking towards my car and then stop when he saw that a bunch of people were looking at Rosalie's BMW.

"Ostentatious, isn't it?" I asked as I was right by him. He turned to me surprised and smiled.

"Very. Are you ready?" I nodded. I got in the drivers seat with difficulty because of the spectators. When we made it in I tried to pull out carefully so that I wouldn't run anybody over.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow." I said as I made it to his house.

"Why?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I parked in the front before I turned to look at him.  
"I'm going to start the weekend off early. My brothers want to go camping." I said and shrugged casually.

"Oh, well have fun." I could tell that he was upset and I wanted to postpone the trip but Emmett and Jasper would kill me.

"I have some good news." I smiled at him and he looked at me waiting.

"And they are…" He let it trail off so that I could fill in what was missing.

"Alice, being the kind sister that she is, put gas in your car and money in the glove compartment. She's going to make sure you eat tomorrow during lunch and if I hear you didn't, well then we're going to have a problem." I said making sure that he understood that I wanted him to take care of himself if I wasn't able too. "Do you understand?" He looked at me for a moment in disbelief.

"Yes mom." He said angrily as he opened the door to the car and was about to get out before I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me surprised.

"Please, take care of yourself. I really don't want to see you in a hospital bed." I said trying to tell him that I really cared about him and that if something happened to him I would feel responsible for it. He only nodded and then got out of the car a little ungracefully. As he made the way to his house I saw that he was shaking his head. Weird.

**So, I have to apologize. I'm sorry for not writing in so long it's just that… I don't know, I mean I know how the story is going to end but I don't know how to get there. I need inspiration too. Does anyone understand, or do you think I'm crazy? Cause I do. Again thank you for your time and awesome comments, and talking about comments…please review!**


	15. Absence

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Absence**

**EPOV**

I wasn't looking forward to Friday from the moment that Bella told me that she wasn't going to be at school. I was going to have to endure the day without seeing her and even though I knew that I shouldn't be so disappointed I couldn't help it. It hurt me to know that I was so wrapped up around her little finger that when I got all my hopes crushed it was going to be worse than what it had to be. But how could I help it? I was a guy and she was a girl, a really beautiful girl who deserved someone as beautiful as she was. Although I really doubt that any guy would ever be good enough for her.

I sighed as I turned over in bed and closed my eyes. She was right there smiling at me and I couldn't help but sigh and feel my heart accelerate whenever I thought about her. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I shouldn't be feeling like this. If I knew it was wrong why couldn't I stop though? I sighed and just closed my eyes trying to ignore her beautiful face as I tried to go to sleep.

The next day went by fast and now I was at the lunch room sitting by Ben while looking at the food that was right in front of me. I was not really in the mood for eating, I was actually thinking about throwing it away. Even though I doubted that Bella had actually really made her sister keep track of me eating, I couldn't help but look to the spot where she always sat. I looked towards the table were the two girls were at and saw the one named Alice looking at me. Oh crap, with the look she was giving me it seemed that she had actually seen me making the decision about throwing the food away.

I picked up the bagel and ripped a piece of it before sticking into my mouth. I looked back up and noticed that now she was looking at me as if she were now doing her job right. I swallowed and kept eating; I didn't want to see a furious Bella when she came back. I wondered if she thought about me at all. I shook my head from my ridiculous thoughts and listened to the conversation that the guys at my table were having.

When the end of the school day came I was a little happy and disappointed. Happy because I didn't have to endure school for the next two days but disappointed that I wouldn't get to see Bella until Monday. I guess I would try to live. I got in the car and turned it on. I knew that Bella had said that her sister left money in my glove compartment but I hadn't even checked. I sighed as I opened it up and my eyes practically bulged out when I saw how much money it was. I thought she had left twenty dollars or some small quantity but she had left about, if not more than, one thousand dollars.

I mean by the cars that they had and the clothes that they wore I knew that they had money. But I didn't know that they liked to give it away like this. When I saw Bella again I was going to return the money and tell her that I didn't want it. I didn't need it either. I put it back in the glove compartment and locked it just incase. I took a deep breath before I started the car and drove towards my aunt's house.

The weekend went by slowly and when Monday came I was excited to go back to school. My mood got lighter when I went to the window in my room and saw that it was for once sunny in Forks, Washington. Well that was surprising. When I was ready for school I was wondering if Bella would come and pick me up just like she had been doing but when it was getting closer to eight she still hadn't showed up so I just got in my car and drove to school. I had driven fast to get in time today and when I got out of my car I barely had enough time to get to class.

I was a little happy that I had made it to my seat when the bell was just ringing so I didn't have to go trough the embarrassment of getting yelled at by Mr. Mason.

When Trigonometry came to an end and I walked out of the room with Ben all my hopes about seeing Bella were crushed. I felt even worse when I stepped into the lunch room and noticed that no one from her family was there. I went to sit with Ben and during the whole lunch period I would look once in a while to see if she had magically appeared. I hadn't noticed until I stepped into the Biology classroom that I was still hoping she would show up.

When I got home I was irritated with myself and her. With myself because there was no reason for me to feel how I felt. I was mad at her because she could have at least called me to tell me that she wasn't going to be at school. Then at least I wouldn't have had each and every one of my hopes get crushed when I didn't see her at school today. When I woke up the next day my mood was crabbier than what it had been yesterday when I woke up. I looked out the window and noticed that there was sun again and it kind of helped my mood but not too much.

This time I didn't really feel the hope that Bella would arrive until I stepped outside and saw no car in front of the house waiting for me. I just climbed in my car grumbling to myself. When I entered the lunch room again today, my mood just got worse when I noticed that she or her siblings weren't there again. Leslie though seemed happier than what she had been and I could only guess it was because Bella hadn't been in school. I just stood up from the table when she started to make comments that directly applied to my friendship with Bella.

She looked startled when she saw me standing up from the table to throw my uneaten food away. I didn't look back as I made my way out of the lunch room. This time when I stepped into the Biology classroom I didn't feel disappointed. The rest of the school day was uneventful and I was not looking forward to Wednesday; afraid that she wouldn't show up again. When I woke up on Wednesday I looked outside and was not that surprised when I saw that the beautiful weather was gone only to be replaced by a cloudy sky. I sighed as I turned around and got ready for school.

When I stepped out of my aunt's house I didn't even look to see if Bella was there I just made my way to my car but before I could open the door a hand shoot out and was placed above the window. I followed the pale hand up to the arm and then to the shoulder of the person who the hand belonged to. Bella was there standing looking at me. I know that I had been mad but as soon as our eyes made contact all was forgotten. I was just glad to see her again.

"You're back." I said through a lopsided smile.

"Yeah," She said as she smiled back at me. There was something different about her that I couldn't point out and before I could dwell too much on that she spoke again. "I brought you breakfast." She said as she brought a brown paper bag to the side of her face. I chuckled.

"Thanks." I said as she handed the brown lunch paper bag to me.

"No problem. Anyway I came here to see if you would grace me with your presence."

"Grace you with my presence?" I asked. What could there be about me that she would want my company for?

"Yes, so will you do me the honor of riding with me to school?"

"After bringing me breakfast," I said as I showed her the bag. "How could I say no?"

"Great." She grabbed my wrist, which was covered by my sweater, and pulled me towards her car.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked as soon as we made it inside her car and she started it.

"Of course." She pulled out of the driveway and after she was safely out she looked at me while still driving.

"Why didn't you come to school on Monday or Tuesday?" I was wondering if she would be mad for getting into her business but I couldn't help it. I looked inside the bag as a distraction incase she didn't want to tell me.

"Well, my sisters and mother and father decided to join my brothers and me on our hiking trip and since the weather was so nice we decided to extend our time out in the wilderness."

"Oh,"

"Is there a reason why you were curious?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really, I was just wondering why you hadn't come."

"I'm sorry I would have called to tell you about it but unfortunately there was no signal. Not that Emmett or Jasper would have let me have a hold of my cell phone anyway." She grumbled under her breath.

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked as I took the container that had different kinds of fruit in it with the plastic fork out of the brown bag.

"Because according to them it had to be a real camping experience so there was no cell phones or anything electrical allowed." She rolled her eyes as she said it. I chuckled at her annoyance. "So how was your weekend?" I swallowed the piece of cantaloupe that I had in my mouth before answering.

"Okay, I guess." For being stuck in my room with nowhere to go I think it wasn't so bad but not as exciting as her weekend.

"Don't worry this weekend will be different. When I ask you again how your weekend was your going to answer with enthusiasm and say it was amazing."

"Oh, yes, we have plans for this weekend, don't we?" She turned to me and smiled.

"Yes we do." I finished the fruit and put everything back in the brown bag. "That orange juice is for you." I nodded as I grabbed it off the cup holder.

"Thank you, for everything Bella." I said as I turned to look at her.

"You have nothing to thank me for Edward." She smiled at me and then turned back to turn the car off.


	16. Change of Plans

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Change of Plans**

**BPOV**

"Alice-" I started but she cut me off.

"Yes, Bella, I will go with Rosalie to Seattle that same day but on a different car so that Edward doesn't feel uncomfortable." I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Alice, I promise I will repay you."

"Yes, and I know exactly how you can." She turned to me and smiled.

"And how is that?"

"Introduce me to him."

"Alice…"

"Oh, come on Bella! I want to get to know my future brother."

"Please, Alice." I said. The subject was not going to come up because it was not going to happen. Even though I loved Edward I was not changing him. If he ever found out and if there was a possibility that he felt the same way about me after he did, I was going to stick by him but I was not going to change him.

"I'm sorry, I know you feel touchy about the subject."

"But yes, you can get to meet him today. Hell, you'll explain to him why you aren't joining us for our trip to Seattle this Saturday."

"Yes, I'll tell him, Bella thinks that if I go you will be intimidated and you won't talk as much or have much fun. Yes, I am that boring-" I hit her arm with my elbow gently, rolling my eyes.

"You know what, leave the explaining to me." I said as she giggled.

"As you wish." She followed me to the Trigonometry room and we spotted Edward coming out of the class with Ben by his side. When both of them saw us Ben parted ways and Edward approached us carefully looking at Alice the whole time. Alice smiled encouragingly at him and he smiled back embarrassed.

"Edward, I would like you to meet my sister Alice, and Alice this is Edward." I said while looking at Edward but motioning with my hand towards one another.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice." He said as he extended his hand towards her.

"You too, Bella doesn't shut up about you." I threw her a dirty look as she shook hands with him. Thankfully she had gloves on. She smiled angelically at me.

"Really?" Edward said surprised. I turned to look at him and noticed he was blushing.

"Yes, in fact I feel like I already know you."

"Alice, didn't you have to meet Jasper before lunch for something." I said through clenched teeth. She smiled before acting in a hurry.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I'll see you guys around. It was a pleasure meeting you Edward, by the way." I shook my head as she left. I turned back to Edward and noticed that he was looking at me. He ducked his head.

"Let's go to lunch." I said. He only nodded following me to the lunch room quietly behind. When we made it inside and were grabbing food his head jerked my way.

"Is it true?" He asked suddenly.

"Is what true?" I asked as I grabbed some food and dumped it on the tray. I paid and we made our way to the lunch table that we had sat at the last time together.

"That you talk about me?" We sat down and as we did I noticed that he wouldn't turn to look at me. Is that why he was embarrassed of, of thinking that maybe I thought nothing at all about him. I sighed, thinking about how hard it was going to get to get him to understand how I really felt about him. "She was lying wasn't she? She was only joking around, trying to embarrass you." I could hear hurt in his voice.

"Edward, look at me." He wouldn't though he would just look at the table. Thanks a lot Alice. "Edward, I do talk about you. I love telling my mom what a great guy you are. She would really like to meet you actually, she's so curious about you." I snickered. "She wants to know why I can't stop blabbering about you." There was only silence and I was wondering if he didn't believe me.

"Why, can't you stop blabbering about me?" I smiled, if only he knew.

"Well, incase you haven't noticed you are my only friend, it makes me sound like a loser but it's the truth."

"You're not a loser." I smiled.

"I knew I could count on you to make me feel better." He smiled as he picked up an apple and started to spin it around on the table. "Are you just going to play with your food?" I couldn't believe that anything he did, even though it was so simple, entertained me.

"What about you?" He looked at me with raised eyebrows as he looked at my empty hands.

"Actually, I've been having a stomachache all day." He looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help it, I just looked at him. He was concerned over me, the thought made me smile. But then my smile faded as soon as I remembered that he should be concerned about himself, not about me. He was with the most dangerous thing he could be with and he was concerned for something that could cause him harm. It just didn't make sense. "Bella, are you okay?"

"You should eat." I said as I pushed the tray of food towards him. He studied me for a while before doing as I said. "I have to tell you something about this Saturday." He froze for a second before eating the bite of the sandwich that he had taken and then swallowed hard.

**EPOV**

I waited, frozen. I was sure that she was going to cancel the plans that we had made. Maybe I was dreaming too high, hoping that she would start feeling maybe like how I felt. I was such an idiot for even thinking about it.

"My sister, she bailed on us. So it's only going to be you and me, you don't mind do you?" I let a breath out that I hadn't known I had been holding. She looked at me confused, not knowing why I had probably acted the way I had.

"Um, it's um fine." I said and shrugged as casually as I could. I couldn't believe that I was going to have her all Saturday for myself. God, this is the best gift, I have ever received. Thank you. I swear that if we hadn't been in a public place or if she hadn't been sitting right in front of me I would've jumped for joy. "So, why did she bail on us?" I tried to ask as normally as I could.

"Well, she decided that she was going to spend the whole day shopping and that we wouldn't want to spend our whole day in dressing rooms. So she's going to go with Rosalie so that they can have a girl's shopping day."

"But, wouldn't you want to spend time with them in dressing rooms all day? Really, if you can't you don't have to go with me. I can just go alone, so you can join your sisters if you want to." Please, say no. Please, say you'll go with me. She laughed and shook her head.

"Actually," She said as she leaned closer, more than what we already had been. "Between you and me, you don't know what you saved me from. Trust me; you never want to go shopping with Alice. She literally spends the whole day shopping and she stops until she's gone trough every store." I laughed.

"You're exaggerating."

"I wish I was." I looked at her with my head to the side. It didn't look like she was lying because she was looking at me directly in the eyes and usually people can't do that. Well, not unless they're amazing actors.

"You know, I believe you."

"Well that's a first." She leaned back in her chair. "You should eat." I nodded and did as she told me.

It was Friday, and Bella was just dropping me off from school. She stopped in front of my aunt's house, parked and turned to look at me.

"What time should I come to pick you up?"

"What time do you usually wake up?"

"Well, I like to wake up early." She said as she turned to look at the front.

"So, is it okay, if we leave like at the time you come to pick me up?" She turned and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to sleep in though?" If only she knew that I was already counting down the minutes for tomorrow.

"Well, Seattle is far away and if we get started earlier we would have more time there, and we would come back early." She grinned.

"You wouldn't have to worry about arriving late at all."

"I really rather not risk it." I said as I noticed that she was talking about driving faster than usual. She laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"You worry too much." I just shrugged my shoulders. "But fine tomorrow, I'll be here bright and early." I nodded once.

"Thank you for the ride and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I unbuckled and then got out slowly, not wanting to be apart from her but there was no way that I could come up with a good excuse to do so. I smiled one last time before I finally found the guts to go into the house and into my room.


	17. Seattle

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Seattle**

**BPOV**

Alice picked out my outfit. Why did I let her do it, I think that my brain was functioning wrong. She picked out some black skinny jeans, high heeled boots, a white spaghetti shirt to go underneath a royal blue spaghetti shirt, why I didn't know, and a leather jacket. She sat me down and did my hair and makeup.

"Alice, I'm not going out on a date." She was in front of me trying to apply some color onto my pale face.

"Bella, to do the part you have to be the part." I looked at her confused.

"That makes no sense, at all what so ever."

"I know, I'm just trying to give you some sense of… of… you know what just forget about it."

"I think you've been hanging around with Emmett too much,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked as he entered my room.

"That neither of you make any sense at all." He nodded agreeing with me. I just smiled and shook my head at him. He just grinned. After Alice was done I was free to go but not before getting the breakfast that Esme had cooked for Edward.

"Thanks Esme." I was about to get out of the kitchen but she stopped me.

"Bella, when I'm I going to meet him?" She was desperate to know who Edward was and to see what had gotten my attention from him.

"He's nothing special." Rosalie said as she walked into the kitchen while frowning at the smell of food.

"Soon, I promise." I ignored Rosalie's comment. She nodded understanding.

As soon as I made it to his house I got out of the car and stood outside waiting for him. It didn't take long before he made it outside to join me. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans. He had no gel on his hair like everyday and I couldn't help but noticed that he looked better than any of the other days. Not as good as when he was sleeping but better.

Who was I kidding; he looked good with any kind of thing that he wore or did to his appearance. He was carrying a sweater on his hand. I smiled when I noticed that he was smiling at me.

"How are you, today?" He asked as he stood in front of me.

"Good, how about you?"

"I'm great." We just looked at each other for a while before I finally snapped out of it.

"Let's get going." I motioned with my head to the car. When I made it to my seat I noticed that he had the brown bag which contained his breakfast on his lap.

"I'm guessing this is for me?"

"You're guessing is correct."

**EPOV**

She spent the whole trip to Seattle asking as much as she could about me. Like my favorite color, song, movie, food, etc. There were a lot of questions that were very simple and others that took some thought. I had just enough time to breathe in between every question. When we made it to Seattle it had felt shorter than what it had taken and I was wondering if it had been from her questions or because of how fast she drove.

"So, what is it that you had to do in Seattle?" I froze, I hadn't thought of what to do in Seattle at all. Hell, I had almost forgotten why I wanted to come in the first place.

"I don't know really, I just wanted to come down and explore?" That sounded like a question not like I meant it. "Since Forks, has nothing to offer I thought that it would be different here in Seattle." I quickly made up. She was just looking at me with a smile. I bet she knew I was lying.

"Well, if you really want to explore Seattle, I'll give you a tour."

"Do you come here often?" She nodded.

"When I need sometime away from the family I come here. It gives me some time to think and to do something different than in Forks. Because like you said, Forks is too small to offer much."

She took me to music and books stores. She drove to the Seattle center and showed me a lot of things. It was so much fun that time went by so quickly and before either of us noticed it was already six o'clock.

"You must be hungry." Now that she mentioned it I noticed that my stomach was starting to hurt.

"A little bit." I said and shrugged. "What about you?" I should have been more careful what if she was mentioning it because she was hungry.

"Not really."

"Don't you ever eat?"

"Of course I do, just that I have different eating hours than you."

"Right." We kept on walking.

"Edward, tell me the truth, did you just want to come to Seattle because you didn't want to go to the dance or is it true that you just wanted to see Seattle?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I want you to be truthful with me, I don't want you to lie."

"You don't want me to lie?" I laughed mockingly. I increased my pace just a little getting angry because she was telling me that she didn't want me to lie but she was doing the same to me was she not? "And what are you doing Bella? Because don't tell me that you've been truthful to me? Sometimes I feel too that if you aren't lying to me you're hiding something from me?"

"Why do you say that?" I could hear in her voice that she was being careful about what she said.

**BPOV**

"Please Bella, this freak accident happens, you save my life under impossible circumstances and when I ask you about it you ignore me for a month." He shook his head. "What do you think that makes me think?" By the pace he was walking at I noticed that he was starting to get angry.

"Well that's because what you thought didn't really happen." He turned around sharply and I had to stop to not run into him.

"I noticed you were across the parking lot. Don't you get it?" I looked at him confused.

"Don't I get what?" He sighed frustrated and closed his eyes pinching his nose bridge with his thumb and forefinger.

"Ugh!" He turned around and kept walking. I wonder if he noticed that he was going the wrong way. I hurried my pace and placed myself in front of him.

"Edward, don't I get what?" He stopped and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"That since the moment I meet you I can't get you out of my head. That I'm so aware of you that I notice things about you that are impossible." My eyes grew wide. What kind of things could he notice about me that are impossible? Was it really that obvious, that something was wrong with us? That we weren't humans, did they really notice that we were not like them? And even though we tried as hard as we did we still didn't accomplish to fit in.

"That even though I try as hard as I can to stop thinking and feeling what I feel I still do. That even though I know that you will never love me the way I love you I can't help but hope you will." I froze. He loved me? How could he love someone like me? I mean for me it was possible to fall in love with him because he was so different from everyone I've ever meet. So kind and caring.

"You shouldn't feel like that."

"And why is that, huh? Because I don't have the sort of fashion taste that you do, because I'm not as attracting as the other guys at school are. Or is it because you're too good for me?"

"That's not it at all?"

"Then what is?" He challenged.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well than enlighten me. Come on tell me why I shouldn't feel like that Bella." He waited but I wouldn't even look at him in the eyes. "Ugh!" He walked past me and I turned around to watch him go around the corner. I stood frozen just hearing him put distance between us and then when he cut through a group of guys who were coming to where I was at.

"Wow, kid, show some manners." I turned the corner and watched as Edward didn't even pay any attention and kept walking. They laughed and then kept on with their walk. I started walking after Edward afraid that he would get lost and then I would feel even worse because then he would be mad and lost. As I walked past the group of four guys one of them grabbed me by my upper arm and I turned to give him my best sneer and yanked my arm out of his hold.

"Well that's good, I like them feisty." I wonder if it was the alcohol that he and his friends had had that he hadn't felt any sense of danger when I sneered at him because I meant it. His friends laughed but I decided to ignore him. I kept on walking after Edward picking my pace up when I noticed that he was distancing himself too much from me. When I made it to him I grabbed his wrist and stopped him on his journey.

"Edward, please," I let him go when he made it clear that he didn't want me to touch him. I wanted him to feel that instead of what he felt, because even though it made me happy I wanted him to be the smart one. I wanted him to run away from me and understand that I was dangerous to him.

"It's just that I don't get you Bella. You say you want me to tell you the truth but yet you don't do the same with me. I'm getting tired of the mystery that is Bella Swan. I want to unlock you somehow but yet I can't."

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's because you shouldn't? That maybe it's too dangerous if you found out why I'm such a 'mystery'."

"I don't believe that and neither do you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because if you really did _you_ would stay away from me." He said as he got close to me. We looked at each other directly in the eyes and that was when I made up my mind. I would tell him everything. That I loved him and what I was so that he made the choice and I could stop over thinking everything.

"Do you remember what I told you that day I offered you a ride to Seattle?" He shook his head. "I told you that I couldn't stay away from you and I wasn't lying. Even though I know it's a mistake, a huge one on my part, I can't help it."

"I-"

"Shh." I cut him off, listening, hearing someone coming. They were coming too slowly trying not to make much noise. I looked up and noticed two out of the four guys who were coming around earlier. They were looking straight at us and that's when I noticed that they were following us. I grabbed Edward by the wrist and started walking; turning around the corner. I could hear their footsteps increase to the point of running which was when I noticed that I was right.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he noticed the concentrated look on my face.

"Someone's following us." I picked up my pace with my hand still around his wrist. I wasn't afraid of something happening to us. I was afraid of exposing myself if it came to protecting Edward.

"Who?" He asked trying to keep pace with me.

"Two of the guys-" I stopped myself as I saw that the other two were turning the corner around the block ahead of the one we were at. "Four…" Great, just my luck, I thought. I turned the corner on the alley, already planning on how to take care of them. I guess I could try not to kill them maybe just knock them out. It was going to be hard especially with Edward. I could hear all four of them running now so I did too trying to keep a human pace yet still fast knowing that Edward could not go faster and he couldn't know. Not yet. Not like this.

When we got to the end of the alley there was no way of getting onto the stairs without exposing what I was. There was however boxes where he could hide while I took care of them and then I could tell him that I know karate or something else. Now the problem was getting Edward to do as I say.

"Edward," I turned around and faced him. He looked at me anxiously; I knew he was afraid especially when he saw that they were now walking, because they had noticed that we had no escape. How wrong they were. "If I ask you to do something for me would you do it?"

"What is it?" I noticed how he didn't promise me anything.

"Hide," I motioned to the boxes with my head. He started shaking his head. "Please."

"No, Bella, there's no freaking way that I'm going to let you here alone while I go and cower in a corner."

"Hello, there beautiful," I turned my head to look at he 'leader' of the group. "And you," Me motioned to Edward. "Why don't you just run and we won't do anything to you." Edward just put himself in between me and them blocking me with his body from their view.

"Do as they say, go." I whispered to Edward but he shook his head. He was too stubborn for his own good.

"Do as your girlfriend says and leave." He took out a pocket knife and started advancing towards Edward. Edward stepped back driving me with him to the wall covering me with his body.

**Finally the action starts. Tell me how you liked this chapter and I will put one up by six o'clock tomorrow. I promise that if I get four reviews from _different people_ I will put up the next chapter. **


	18. Truth

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Truth**

**BPOV**

"Look, we don't want any trouble. So please just leave." Edward said and even though I could hear his heart beating wildly his voice was strong and clear. He didn't show any fear.

"Well, look at you, trying to act fearless and powerful. Let me tell you something though, we aren't amazed by poetry and since you didn't take your chance to leave now you're going to get hurt for getting into something that doesn't even include you." The others who were with him laughed. I could clearly see that he was not joking around. It actually seemed like he enjoyed doing this but to girls who were defenseless and someone trying to protect me made him enjoy it all the more. He was starting to advance and I had had enough of him. He was an idiot if he thought that I was going to let Edward get hurt.

So when I saw that he was going to put the knife against Edward's throat I moved from my spot fast and put Edward against the wall with a hand on his chest and my other hand around the hand of the guy with the knife. I grabbed it and added strength that he fell to his knees from the pain. I only heard the crushing of the bones on his hand.

"Ah!" He screamed and the others looked at me freaked out. One of them decided to be a macho and started running towards me angry that I had hurt his pig of a friend. I knocked the one on his knees out and when the other made it to me I threw him against another one of his friends. The two fell on the ground unconscious because when they made it to the wall both of their skulls hit the brick wall. The other started backing away slowly and then he turned around and ran as fast as he could. Well I was faster and I was about to show him that too.

I ran and stopped a few feet in front of him. He stopped and I could see he was afraid because he started backing away from me and maybe too because he pissed his pants.

"Please," He cried. "Please, don't hurt me." He made me laugh. I grabbed him by the throat and raised him a few feet off the ground. I wasn't putting any force but he was still kicking, probably from the lack of oxygen.

"If I would've begged, or even cried would you have had mercy on me?" I growled. He just cried probably thinking that I was going to kill him; which I would have, if Edward hadn't been present. "Of course you wouldn't have." I cut his lack of oxygen a little bit more and when he lost consciousness I let go of his body. I looked at him on the ground for a few seconds before turning to see Edward who was looking at me with wide eyes.

He was sitting on the ground shaking. _Probably, shouldn't have done that._ I approached slowly towards him and only found him looking at my every movement. I stood a few feet away from him and we both looked at ourselves in the eyes.

"How did you do that?" He cleared his throat lowly trying to find his voice. Well there was no way that I was going to get out of this one not even by trying to lie.

"The same way that I saved you from the tree branch." I said only loud enough for him to hear me. "It's like nature to me; it's what I am that allows me to do that."

**EPOV**

I nodded taking a shaky breath. I knew that I should be scared but really I was glad that she was finally telling me the truth and that she was no longer hiding things from me. Now here came the important question that she was expecting me to ask by the way she stood. She was too rigid and her hands were balled up into fists at her sides. I stood using the brick wall for support. It was a slow process and when I was finally standing my legs were shaking.

It was because of thinking that I was about to get killed but really the more I thought about it the more I came to the conclusion that I had been afraid for Bella. Thinking that if the guy had killed me he would've taken advantage of her. I shook my head from my thoughts, she was waiting.

"And," I swallowed. "What are you?"

"Vampire." She whispered. Was that why her eyes changed color, why she wasn't at school during the days the sun was out, why she hadn't been to Biology that day we were blood typing, why she never ate? Was that the reason she kept telling me to stay away from her, because she was dangerous. I should have done as she said, I should have let her be and keep going with my life. I should've ignored her when she invited me here, I should have cancelled our plans. No, the fact that she wasn't human, it didn't matter. I still loved her.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered out loud. She was in front of me in a second with each of her hands around me against the brick wall. I just backed my top half away because she surprised me.

"It doesn't matter," She hissed through her teeth. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? You should be running away from me. You should be repulsed by me, you shouldn't be here!" She whispered yell. "I'm trying so hard to make you safe by distancing myself from you by thinking that maybe by telling you the truth you would run and be safe. So that you're life is not in danger and that's all you say. It doesn't matter! What's wrong with you?" I couldn't believe that I was calm. I knew I should have been shaking with fear and doing as she said but I couldn't, I didn't want to.

"You know what does matter?" I didn't know where my guts came from but I put a hand against her cheek. I could tell she was surprised because her eyes widened.

"And what is that?" I was glad that she didn't pull away.

"That I love you." Her eyes soften and she looked at me differently. She looked at me like I was somehow important to her, like I was her whole world. Her eyes turned hard and cold in a few minutes. "Don't, don't do that. I know that you feel something for me too, I can see it in your eyes." Well I could, a few minutes ago.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" She asked her voice softer now, but her eyes reveled nothing to me.

"I couldn't stay away from you…not even if I wanted too."

**I know I promised you a chapter on Sunday if at least four of you reviewed and you guys did it. I was so flipping happy and surprised when I saw 44 reviews! I know most of them were from the same person but it was such a freaking amazing feeling seeing them. You guys are amazing. Sorry for not updating on Sunday like promised and for the short chapter on this update. Now for the rest you guys are going to have to be patient with me because it's going to take me longer to update I don't have any future chapters written. But I promise as soon as I have the whole story done I will update everyday until the end. Just be patient I promise I will get this story done. And I just want to remind you, you guys are freaking amazing. **


End file.
